EL JURAMENTO  ETERNO DE LA ESPADA CARMESI
by Villkiss Kuroi Tenshi
Summary: cuando hace un juramento todo parece sencillo pero cuando las cosas se complican que decicion tomarias? "En este mundo no existe la casualidad solo existe lo inevitable "
1. PROLOGO

EL JURAMENTO ETERNO DE LA ESPADA CARMESI

_Por: _

_BARDICHE T._

_Anime: _

_Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Magical Nanoha._

_MSLN no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores._

PROLOGO

Cuando crees que lo tienes todo, familia, amigos y vives en paz en tu tierra natal entre otros placeres de la vida piensas que nada puede cambiar y seguirá así por siempre pero cuando el destino se da la vuelta para encararte todo puede suceder. Eso era lo que pensaba…..

Y al escuchar las siguientes palabras todo comenzó a tener sentido en mi vida….

"En este mundo no existe la casualidad solo existe lo inevitable"


	2. EL COMIENZO DEL CAMINO

_EL JURAMENTO ETERNO DE LA ESPADA CARMESI _

_CAPITULO 1_

_EL COMIENZO DEL CAMINO_

_Por: _

_BARDICHE T._

_Parejas: _

_NanoFate, HayateAli._

_Anime: _

_Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Magical Nanoha._

_Derechos de autor:_

_MSLN no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos autore__s._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Donde comienza a salir el sol en las primeras horas de la mañana donde las tierras que son bañadas con los rayos del mismo parecen oro puro, existe un reino de paz y gran prosperidad llamado Carem donde su rey shiro takamachi lo con lleva a reglas justas para todos sin meterse con ningún reino vecino.

En el castillo que parece echo de piedra solida pero con un brillo acogedor una pequeña pelirroja de nueve años corre por los pasillos tratando de hallar un lugar donde esconderse de su perseguidor ya que si la llega atrapar todo termina ya que su otra amiga de ojos azules fue encontrada y capturada y espera no correr con la misma suerte , llega al salón de conferencia de su padre y se esconde detrás de el gran trono que tiene allí , escucha los pasos firmes pero calmados de su perseguidor , contiene el aliento , pone en alerta todos sus sentidos como si su vida dependiera de ello y escucha como se aleja , después de un rato no escucha nada y cuando sale a ver es emboscada por atrás , trata de resistirse pero es inútil y es que su perseguidor tiene una "arma secreta" comienza a hacerle cosquillas y ella grita.

-para-pa-ra—decía mientras que la rubia de su misma edad le decía

-al parecer nosotras ganamos el juego princesa—y reía sutilmente

Mientras la cobriza al escuchar esa formalidad salir de sus labios de la rubia ponía una cara de molestia fingida—ya te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre fate-chan , mou.

Cuando vio semejante expresión en la cara de la princesa fate no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas

-lo siento pero si me llega a escuchar su alteza de seguro nos llamaría la atención—decía mientras se controlaba.

-eso no es verdad el también me a dicho que puedes llamarme por mi nombre después de todos somos amigas no? Fate –chan

Con tal argumento la rubia no dijo nada mas solo asintió con la cabeza

-bien entonces repite con migo nanoha—esperando que la rubia continuara.

Nanoha - fue lo que respondió.

-bien fate-chan ahora vallamos por hayate y Alicia que de seguro ya se están hartando de esperarnos.

Y así las dos niñas salieron a buscar a sus amigas con las que estaban jugando, debajo de un árbol de manzanas dos niñas estaban sentadas con cara de aburrimiento cuando la rubia sentada a lado de la castaña le dio un codazo para que prestara atención ya que esta se estaba quedando dormida y abrió mas los ojos cuando vio a nanoha y fate acercarse a lo cual las dos dijeron a coro

-¡se tardaron mucho!—fue lo que recibieron al llegar a la altura de las dos

-Lo siento—mucho nanoha no se quedaba quieta –decía fate con una carita dulce, mientras nanoha inflaba sus cachetes en signo de molestia fingida a lo cual hayate y Alicia estallaron en risas

-bueno –decía ya mas calmada hayate –ya que terminamos de jugar será mejor que regresemos a nuestros respectivos deberes no cree princesa?—

Mou hayate-chan ya les he dicho que me llamen por mi nombre na-no-ha es mucho pedir—decía algo frustrada ya que el echo de ser la menor de su familia y la futura heredera del trono no quería decir que siempre la llamaran así.

De acuerdo no te enojes nanoha-chan –decía Alicia despreocupada

-solo nosotros te podemos decir así verdad fate?—con esto dicho se daba vuelta para ver a su hermana menor a lo cual fate asintió con la cabeza.

Bueno par de señoritas será mejor que dejen de holgazanear –decía una mujer rubia alta con vestido verde a lo cual las cuatro dieron un saltito del susto

_¿de donde salió?_ Se preguntaba hayate ya que no sintió venir a su hermana mayor

Bueno luego nos vemos nanoha—decía fate mientras la pelirroja ponía cara de tristeza quería pasar más tiempo con sus amigas pero por algún motivo más con fate

-de acuerdo, dime fate-chan estarás practicando hasta tarde ?—decía nanoha

Si ya sabes que lo que más quiero es convertirme en un caballero de la guardia real para poder protegerte a ti y a los demás por eso debo mejorar mis movimientos con la espada—decía con mirada firme hacia la cobriza lo cual le provocó un leve sonrojó por la mirada imponente de fate

"Es verdad pero el echo de practicar hasta tarde con nuestro padre no quiere decir que te descuides y regreses a casa herida por tu terquedad de seguir cuando tu cuerpo no puede mas"- decía Alicia con un tono de reproche y preocupación.

Ali dice eso por que ella es mejor con todo tipo de arma – decía algo molesta fate .

Eso no es verdad, yo no puedo manipular bien la espada como tu pero tampoco me exijo mas de lo que puedo dar!—decía alterada

-Pues….—iba a decir algo fate cuando hayate la interrumpió

Ya es suficiente las dos son las mejores combatientes de nuestra edad no es posible que se quejen todo el tiempo!- Decía desesperada

-Es verdad su padre sir Enzo testarossa y su madre precia están muy orgullosos de que sus dos hijas gemelas sean grandes combatientes –decía shamal con una sonrisa a lo que nanoha asintió con entusiasmo

-Si fate-chan y Alicia-chan ustedes pueden—decía mientras abrazaba efusivamente a fate la cual se sonrojó a mas no poder y a lo cual Alicia y hayate rompieron a reír

-Gra—gracias nanoha pero ya nos tenemos que ir o mi padre se molestara-decía fate mientras controlaba sus nervios ya que siempre por alguna razón desconocida nanoha le hacia palpitar su corazón sin consideración

De acuerdo luego nos vemos -le decía a las hermanas testarossa mientras las veía partir

A simple vista fate y Alicia son idénticas y seria difícil reconocerlas a no ser por que fate era un poco mas alta que Alicia y fate llevaba su cabello recogido en dos coletas mientras que Alicia con una cola de caballo, ambas tenían el cabello largo dorado y el color de sus ojos era rojizo como el amanecer en especial fate ya que su mirada era penetrante e imponente pero a la vez amable y eso era lo que le gustaba a nanoha de fate .

-_su dulce mirada carmesí-_ pensaba eso cuando una risita la saco de su mundo

-Deja de verla que la gastas -decía una hayate divertida

Mientras nanoha se quedaba pensando en le comentario de su futura consejera

– mou hayate-chan no molestes que yo no te digo nada cuando te en lelas con Alicia-chan y no me prestas atención—decía ella ahora muerta de risa al ver la expresión de asombro de la castaña

-Valla regresando el golpe e? nanoha—decía ya mas recuperada

-Nyahaha – reía con su característica risa –bueno es que me e dado cuenta que Alicia-chan te agrada mas de lo normal y yo tengo buen ojo para eso—decía seria

-Tal vez tengas razón no se que tipo de sentimiento siento hacia Alicia pero bueno lo mas seguro es que lo descubra ya teniendo mas edad no crees?—le decía a nonoha la cual se quedo impactada con el comentario serio que hizo la castaña y con voz preocupante le dijo

-Que le hiciste a hayate-chan? , Quien eres tu?-lo cual le dio gracia por la cara de molestia que hizo la castaña

-Bien tu ganas uno no puede hablar serio contigo luego no lamentes la vuelta de la hayate que se burla de ti y fate—y ambas rompieron a reír

-Hayate-chan date prisa o empezaran sin ti -le decía shamal a su pequeña hermana a la cual asintió y se despidió de nanoha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya estando sola en su cuarto nanoha pensó en lo afortunada que era al contar con amigos leales y una familia amorosa.

Y sin mas la tarde se paso rápida y antes de dormir miro por su ventana por donde esta la puerta del castillo y vio como dos niñas rubias regresaban a su hogar una casa de madera situada cerca del castillo, de repente se pregunto si fate terminaría su entrenamiento y si no saldría herida por que como dijo Alicia era una terca _"mas bien una obstinada"_ en eso se reía de sus pensamientos y por un momento pensó en lo que le había dicho a hayate

Sobre el sentimiento de Alicia y pensó que ella también veía de manera diferente a fate así que lo medito y al fin se dio cuenta que era una profunda amistad lo que sentía con ella y sin pensarlo mas se fue a dormir teniendo ese pensamiento rondando su cabeza pero por alguna razón su corazón le dolía un poco como si quisiera decirle lo contrario pero sin mas le fue ganando el sueño y su ultimo pensamiento fue la mirada carmesí de cierta rubia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Disculpe mi intromisión su alteza-decia una mujer alta de cabello rosa haciendo reverencia al rey del castillo, shiro takamachi , que se encontraba en la sala de juntas

-No se preocupé signum-san que es lo que ocurre -preguntó a la sub capitana de la guardia real

-Mi señor como sabe bien cada año los aspirantes a caballeros reales deben abandonar las tierras que los vieron cree ser para poder tener una preparación mayor en un campamento dejos de aquí bajo nuestro mando –dijo seria

-Si lo se signum-san pero no veo por que consultarlo con migo si es algo que se hace cada nueve años -dijo algo desconcertado

-Lo consulto con usted por que mi capitán Enzo testarossa planea mandar a sus dos hijas al campamento y como la princesa pasa el mayor tiempo con ellas me preocupa su reacción y eso influya en la decisión de ambas niñas-decía preocupada la pelirosa

-Se que nanoha siempre a estado por ser mi hija sola y las hermanas testarossa cuando llegaron a su vida le dieron la mayor alegría , pero creo también que nanoha comprenderá el motivo ya que fate-chan y Alicia-chan desean formar pate de la guardia real así que no creo que las retenga-decia serio mientras la pelirosa asentía

-De cuerdo su majestad entonces le daré la noticia a la familia testarossa de que mañana partimos a primera hora-decía mientras hacia otra reverencia y salía

Ya estando solo shiro suspiro ya que tal vez se había anticipado a la reacción de su hija y así que tomo la decisión de que el seria el primero en hablar con ella a primera hora

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡Alicia ,fate bajen su padre quiere hablar con ustedes¡-decía una mujer alta de ojos purpura y cabello negro

-En un momento vamos—dijeron a coro las dos rubias

Cuando bajaron se encontraron con la mirada de sus padres y en la sala se encontraba signum a lo cual las dos preguntaron

-¿Qué pasa?—

-Bueno primero que nada quiero decirles que estoy orgulloso de ustedes dos son mi mas grande orgullo – decía esto su padre de cabello rubio y ojos carmesí

–por eso creo, no confió en que ustedes podrán con lo que les prepare el destino- les decía con una mirada segura lo cual hizo que se asombraran

-De que hablas padre-decia Alicia saliendo del asombro

-Lo que quiere decir su padre –decia su madre —es que ustedes ya tienen la edad suficiente para ir al campo de preparación que se hace cada nueve años para la guardia real –decia esto con lagrimas en los ojos

-Eso quiere decir que…—decía fate algo nerviosa

-Así es testarossa ustedes mañana a primera hora partirán con migo hacia el campo de entrenamiento felicidades no cualquiera es enviado en especial dos niñas-decía con orgullo ya que signum había visto las habilidades de las dos rubias y para ella eran diamantes en bruto que pueden brillar por su cuenta con el trato debido

-Entonces que dicen ¿aceptan?—preguntaba su padre ya que ambas mostraban no solo asombro si no inseguridad a lo que debían contestar

A lo que les tomo tres minutos en reaccionar y su respuesta fue

-Aceptemos—dijeron a coro muy seguras de lo que harían

-Bien maña partimos a primera hora yo estaré a cargo de ustedes todo el tiempo su padre como capitán se quedara aquí a las ordenes del rey escucharon. —fue lo que dijo la pelirosa con voz firme

A lo cual ambas asintieron y sin más signum se marcho

Después de una despedida por parte de sus padre Alicia y fate estaban en su cuarto pensando en lo que harían en unas horas ya que ni sueño tenían hasta que hablo fate

-Ali crees que fue lo mejor?—preguntaba insegura a lo que respondió Alicia

-Lo dices por nanoha-chan y hayate-chan?-decia mientras se levantaba para ver a su hermana

-No me contestes con otra pregunta y si lo digo por ellas tu misma escuchas te las indicaciones de nuestro padre-

FLASH BACK

-Fate , Alicia el entrenamiento que recibirán será duro y hasta puede que peligre su vida pero confió en ustedes de que regresaran sanas y salvas—decía su padre con voz firme pero con vista dudosa y melancólica

-Su entrenamiento durara diez años para cuando regresen ustedes serán adultas con experiencia y podrán demostrarle a su alteza su progreso—decía esto mientras sus hijas pensaban y dejaban de escuchar lo que hablaba su padre

- -_"¿diez años?" es mucho tiempo ¿que pasara con todo lo que tengo aquí? ¿que pasara con ella?_ Fue el pensamiento que tuvo cada una asta que su padre concluyo

-Fate Alicia se que sonara extraño pero solo queda decir que el camino que eligieron es el que llevara las riendas de su vida por un camino de sufrimiento y sangre están seguras de seguir?—fue lo que pregunto

A lo que contestaron las dos

-Estamos consientes de ello pero proteger a nuestro pueblo, amigos y familia es el camino que elegimos no es así Alicia?—decía fate segura de lo que haria_—se que mi decisión te lastimara pero no dejare que nadie te lastime nanoha –_pensaba eso mientra Alicia contestaba

-Si ella tiene razón no te fallaremos padre—es lo que contestaba mientras un pensamiento se formulaba en su mente-_esta vez te protegeré sin ninguna duda hayate solo espera y veras—_fue su pensamiento antes de que su padre las abrazara seguido por su madre.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Lo se fate se lo que dijo y el tiempo que estaremos separadas de ellas pero no hicimos un juramento ese día de que las protegeríamos con nuestras vidas?—dijo muy seria

-Si lo se no e olvidado lo que paso hace un año -dijo fate muy cortante y con mirada distante

-Entonces basta de dudas luchemos juntas ya que cuando lo hacemos somos invencibles-dijo Alicia abrazando a fate

-Tienes razón Ali—y con esto dicho fate y Alicia durmieron las pocas horas que quedaban

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unos suaves toques la despertaron a la cobriza mientras murmuraba algo media dormida todavía

-Adelante -fue lo que dijo una adormilada nanoha

-Buenos días hija -fue lo que dijeron su padre y madre al entrar

-Buenos días mama, papa -fue lo que dijo,- que pasa por que tan temprano vienen a verme?

Fue su pregunta lanzada a sus papas que no sabían como empezar a explicarle

-Bueno nanoha—comenzó su papa –como sabes hoy se alistan los aspirantes a guardias reales – dijo con un poco de preocupación

-Si papa lo se pero ¿que tiene que ver eso con migo?—dijo un poco extrañada

-Bueno hija como sabes –continuo moko su madre—Enzo testarossa y signum postularon a fate y Alicia para dicho campamento y van a partir el día de hoy—fue lo que dijo sin rodeos entre mas rápido mejor fue lo que pensó pero nanoha dejo de escuchar cuando menciono el nombre de fate

-No puede ser ellas no dijeron nada acerca de postularse –lo dijo con voz quebrada

-!además no pueden irse tanto tiempo no pueden!—lo dijo llorando y por su mente pensó_—no puedes dejarme sola fate simplemente no puedes_—lo que ocasiono que llorara mas en el regazo de su mama

-Nanoha no llores ellas volverán tu sabes que es su sueño no puedes ser egoísta si te ven así las harías sentir mal -

Nanoha se para y secándose las lagrimas se volvió con su madre

–tienes razón aun que me duela es su sueño no puedo ser egoísta—su madre y padre se acercaron para abrazarla mientras contenía las ganas de llorara

Vamos nanoha tienes que despedirlas—dijo shiro – a lo cual asintió y después de quedarse sola para vestirse pensó en que ya no podría ver la mirada carmesí que la hipnotizaba todo el tiempo pero seria fuerte si su decisión ya fue tomada la respetaría aunque eso le rompiera el corazón

Al salir del cuarto se encontró con una hayate desecha tenia los ojos rojos como ella y al verse nanoha dijo

-Shamal-san te lo dijo verdad?-lo dijo abrazando a hayete

-Si pero es su decisión y la respetare al final y confiare en que regresara a mi lado ellas siempre cumplen sus promesas –le decia a una nonoha que lloraba en silencio hasta que hablo

-!Pero no puedo ir a verla y decirle que se valla a cumplir su sueño cuando mis deseos egoístas quieren salir y gritarle que se quede con migo no lo puedo controlar hayate-chan¡—dijo en un grito desesperado

-Lo se pero tenemos que volvernos fuertes como ellas para poder dales la cara cuando regresen así que vamos a despedirlas o sino se marcharan –al decirlo nanoha suspiro lo mas hondo posible la tomo de la mano y siguieron a la puerta del castillo donde todos se preparaban para salir

Al llegar se quedaron pasmadas viendo a dos rubias con trajes de entrenamiento que las hacia ver despampanantes, fate tenia un traje negro con rayas dorada en el cuello de la chaqueta y en el torso, una capa roja por dentro y negra por fuera que colgaba a su espalda con un triangulo dorado sosteniéndola, en su cintura un cinturón rojo y en sus manos guantes negros.

Mientras que Alicia tenía un traje verde oscuro con rayas igual doradas en el cuello de la chaqueta y torso con una capa plateada de ambos lados colgando de su espalda igual sostenida por un broche pero este era verde en sus manos guantes plateados y un cinturón igual plateado con decorativos dorados.

Cuando se dieron cuenta las hermanas que alguien las veía voltearon y las vieron.

Fate sintió desmayarse al igual que Alicia pero ambas habían tomado su decisión no había vuelta atrás.

-Hola-dijo hayate con voz cortante

-Hola hayate –chan –dijo Alicia

Fate y nanoha no dijeron nada al parecer solo con la mirada se decían todo y las cuatro encerradas en su mundo no se dieron cuenta de que ya las llamaban y al despertar de su transe cada una de ellas,

fate le pidió a signum diez minutos para despedirse lo cual accedió

Alicia y hayate se despidieron primero

-Mas te vale que regreses aquí sin ningún rasguño o me conocerás enojada –hayate lo decía con voz amenazante con lo cual Alicia reía a carcajadas

-¡Lo que dije no era para que te burlaras es enserio!-le replico a la rubia

-Lo se gracias por preocuparte te prometo que volveré a tu lado siendo una guerrera de alto calibre—decía con voz firme y mirada penetrante tanto que hayate sintió que Alicia podía verla como si fuera transparente

-Además cuando eso pase tu serás la consejera real y serás mi mayor orgullo –al decirlo Alicia hayete estuvo apunto de llorar de no ser por que Alicia la abrazo y le susurro al oído

-_volveré pronto espérame mi hayate- _al decir esto hayate sintió tranquilidad por un momento en su corazón después de abrazarse se despidió de nanoha y le pidió que cuidara de ella hasta su regreso lo cual nanoha asintió.

Luego fate y nanoha se miraron y la primera en hablar fue nanoha

-Diez años es mucho no crees fate –chan?—se reprocho por restregarle su dolor a la rubia pero ya lo había dicho y espero la repuesta de fate

-Lo se nanoha pero te juro que volveré para protegerte aprenderé a defenderme primero para poder luchar por ti se que ahora soy patética por eso acepte irme para ser mejor y que tu tengas a tu lado a alguien capas de darlo todo por ti—lo dijo mirando fijamente a la cobriza la cual se sonrojo a mas no poder por lo dicho de fate pero en el fondo le estaba agradecida de que fate pensara así de ella

-Entoces prométeme que volverás a mi lado para no volver a irte –lo dijo ahora ella mirando fate directamente a sus ojos rojizos

-Te lo juro – después de lo dicho fate se acerco a nanoha y tomo su mano para entregarle un recuerdo

al abrir su mano nanoha vio una perla rojiza y al ver a fate ella sonrió- se que no es un joya lujosa pero esa esfera representa nuestra amistad ya que la encontré el día que nos conocimos nonoha-

no supo que decir hasta que fate se coloco detrás de ella y se la puso en el cuello y le susurro al oído –se llama _Raising Heart cuídala bien hasta que regrese_—fue lo que le dijo y nonoha asintió con la cabeza ya que sintió que si hablaba el llanto saldría y no quería que fate la viera llorar

Se dieron un abrazo, se despido de hayate y fate le pidió que cuidara de su amiga hayate solo asintió y por ultima ves se vieron directamente a los ojos antes de montar el caballo junto a Alicia y salir por la puertas del catillo cada una en su mente el único pensamiento que había _era_

_- es una promesa nos volveremos a ver -_

_Continuara….._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hola o todos primero que nada gracias por leer mi primer fic es solo el comienzo de una idea vaga que tuve espero seguir escribiendo mas de esta historia, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios y consejos bueno por mi parte es todo no veremos en mi próxima actualización si es que la escuela no me quita tiempo pero bueno que tengan un buen día bay


	3. EL MOMENTO DEL REENCUENTRO

_EL JURAMENTO ETERNO DE LA ESPADA CARMESI_

_Capitulo 2 _

_El momento del reencuentro_

_Por: _

_BARDICHE T._

_Anime: _

_Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Magical Nanoha._

_MSLN no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores_

_._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Como todas las mañanas sus sirvientas entraban a sus aposentos para vestirla para el largo itinerario que tendría que realizar ese día pues no todos los días la sucesora de Carem cumplía 19 años, después de levantar a una chica delgada un poco alta de cabello cobrizo y ojos azules las sirvientas salieron dejándola sola para que pudiera terminar ella sola los detalles pendientes , se acerco a su espejo que era enorme se puede decir que era alto como ella , vio su reflejo y su vista bajo en su cuello donde una perla rojiza brillaba "_Raising Heart"_ fue lo que pensó y dio un suspiro grande el cual la dejo divagando entre sus pensamientos tanto que no se percato que cierta persona se coló a su habitación sin anunciarse y con un enorme grito saludo a la festejada

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NANOHA! - Lo cual provoco que diera un salto por inercia casi al techo del cuarto y cuando se dio cuenta de quien le había arrebatado por lo menos cinco valiosos años de vida le dirigió su mejor mirada asesina que tuvo.

-Jajajaja—quita esa cara no es para tanto nanoha-chan—decía hayate ya mas recuperada del ataque de risas que tuvo.

-No es gracioso hayate-chan -dijo sin mucho ánimo

-Que sucede no eres la energética y alegre nanoha que conozco ¿algo te preocupa? Vamos puedes decírselo a tu consejera real –dijo la castaña con mucha confianza

-Bueno no es que no me de gusto cumplir 19 años pero no puedo evitar pensar que hoy hace diez años que fate-chan se fue-dijo con un nudo en la garganta

-Lo se no lo e olvidado pero tu misma lo has dicho mas de una vez no? Ellas volverán pronto con nosotros! No te decaigas nanoha-chan -dijo hayate viendo con mirada fija a nanoha

-Tienes razón volverán y cuando lo hagan le mostraremos lo fuertes que nos hemos vuelto no? tu como consejera real y yo como la Reyna de Carem—dijo con mas confianza así se habla ahora manos a la obra -decía esto mientras sacaba de su túnica un rollo que se desenvolvió y al caer recorrió una gran distancia del cuarto de nanoha a lo cual la cobriza solo se limito a suspirar

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

cuando el sol estaba en su máxima posición dos espadas chocaban con furia tanto que rechinaban y sacaban chispas de la fuerte fricción a las que eren sometidas por sus portadoras hasta que se separaron para tomar distancia y volver a atacar de nuevo una de ellas blandía una espada delgada de apariencia ya que su acero hablaba por si misma lo resistente que era , su empuñadura estaba cubierta por piel negara y una piedra brillante color amarilla incrustada en el centro de la misma mientras su portadora era alta , su cabello dorado era sostenido por un coleta que le llegaba a la nuca , su ropa era color azul y ligera y sus ojos rojizos pero fríos como el hielo reflejaban a su oponente que se abalanzaba sobre ella y con un movimiento de su espada la saco fuera de combate

-Es todo por hoy testarossa-decía la sub capitana signum mientras se acercaba a la rubia ganadora del encuentro

-Lo se no me dio mas pelea –dijo muy fríamente y como si el esfuerzo de su contrincante no fuera nada

Signum ante el comentario iba a reprenderle por su actitud que mostraba ante los demás pero una voz lo hizo por ella

-Deja mostrar esa frialdad fate , no importa quien sea tu oponente trátalo por igual el también sufrió para llegar hasta aquí -decía una rubia no tan alta como ella a escaso unos 5 centímetros de altura , sus ojos son rojizos como los de ella y su cabello dorado lo sujetaba una trenza con un listón verde y su ropa igual de azul algo gastada ya que al igual que su hermana venia de entrenar solo que ella portaba un arco con flechas rojas y una espada corta que cargaba en su cintura y a diferencia a la de fate su espada era ancha su empuñadura era verde oscuro con un diamante en el centro ..

-Alicia- fue lo único que pronuncio y se dio vuelta para ir a su tienda de campaña y antes de que se apartara de todo la sub capitana de grito

-Prepárate testarossa que partimos en media hora para llegar al amanecer a Carem—fue lo único que dijo la peli rosa

A lo cual fate solo se detuvo por un minuto y continuo su marcha y en su mente se formaba un pensamiento_— me pregunto que pensaras de mi ahora nanoha ya que la fate que conocías murió hace 8 años_—fue el único pensamiento que tubo ese día

-Deberás que trato de entender a tu hermana pero esa actitud no la llevara a nada bueno - decía signum triste

-Lo se pero ella cambio después de ese incidente de la familia Tsukimura-Dijo Alicia con la vista perdida en el cielo

Media hora después todos los que tuvieron que partir hace 10 años ya estaban listos para partir de regreso

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hoy como todos saben mi hija takamachi nanoha cumple sus 19 años de vida y como la tradición lo pide ella hoy se con vierte en la Reyna de carem y su coronación será a partir pasada la media noche así que por el momento celebremos hasta la hora concordada - dijo el rey shiro desde el balcón.

Todos los del reino estaban presentes en el festival de la coronación sin embargo un grupo de hombres miraba desde las sombras la figura de la princesa y la consejera que hablaban con el rey desde el balcón

Eran mínimo 10 personas y una de ellas hablo- ¿ que haremos para que el rey shiro acepte nuestras condiciones ? -decía uno mientras el líder decía tomaremos a su hija y a quien este con ella después de todo ellos aun no tienen al remplazo de la guardia real -decía mientras veía a nanoha con ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria.

Minutos des pues la hora esperada llego la coronación dio inicio hablo shiro

—hoy en luna llena yo el rey takamachi shiro cederé el mando a mi tercer descendiente takamachi nanoha quien a demostrado ser fiel al país de carem , hoy como testigo tengo a la luna , a las estrellas y por su puesto a los dioses , e de poner la insignia de sabiduría en ti nanoha- mientras decía esto le colocaba la corona a nonoha y una ves puesta prosiguió

-ya que la corona representa al guía , la estrella del pueblo que los guiara al nuevo mundo lleno de prosperidad y paz , que nuestros antepasados te guíen en esta carga tan pesada a partir de ahora hija mía—shiro se alejaba de nanoha mientras se dirigía al pueblo y les mostraba a su nueva Reyna

Nanoha se encontraba de pie mientras hayate estaba a su lado y la gente gritaba el nuevo nombre de la Reyna ..

De repente una cortina de humo se hizo presente en el balcón golpeando a shiro y llevándose a nanoha y a hayate nadie podía hacer nada shiro pedía ayuda pero nadie se dio cuenta de lo que paso solo entre la gente se veía como unos hombres cabalgando a toda velocidad se perdían en el bosque , nanoha y hayate estaban inconscientes a mitad del bosque mientras los hombres se aseguraban que nadie los hubieran seguido cuando reaccionaron y darse cuenta de lo que pasaba nanoha encaro a los secuestradores

-Que es lo queréis? ¿Por que hacen esto?-decía muy furiosa mientras hayate se reponía e intentaba calmar a nanoha , en su mente de hayate se formulaba un deja bou _–no de nuevo esto no puede estar pasando—_decía mientras imploraba a los dioses que no les pasara nada

-Bueno su majestad estamos aquí para poder invadir su reino lleno de prosperidad- decía muy cínicamente el líder

-Eso no pasara -decía muy desafiante nanoha

hayate quien intentaba formular una forma de salir de ahí intervino

-Si es lo que planean ¿ por que nos secuestraron?¿ no será mas fácil hablar para llegar a un acuerdo?—nanoha la veía con desaprobación pero en ese momento necesitaba ganar tiempo para que alguien las encuentre

-May lady seria un placer hablar con vuestro rey pero necesitamos un as debajo de la manga para asegurar lo que pedimos -dijo sin mas se acerco hacia nanoha y le dijo

-Pero ya que esta fierecilla no pone las cosas fáciles tendré que enseñarle modales - y en eso comenzó nanoha a forcejear con el hombre pero estando atada no podía hacer nada ,

ella se encontraba en el piso a su merced el hombre estaba apunto de ponerse encima a horcadas de nanoha cuando inconscientemente nanoha miro la luna y en su mente solo hubo un nombre _–fate-chan sálvame-_fue lo único cuando un brillo la desconcertó un brillo dorado se dio cuenta que , su agresor pego un grito de dolor al dase cuenta que su brazo fue cortado y enfrente de ella había una persona alta por la oscuridad no vio quien era pero se dio cuenta que vestía una capa que le cubría todo hasta el rostro volteo a ver a hayate quien tenia una cara de asombro y junto a ella otra figura igual de alta e encapuchada de igual forma junto a dos caballos negros amabas siluetas permanecían en la oscuridad y sin mas ambas figuras tomaron a las rehenes y las subieron a sus caballos mientras la sombra mas alta se abalanzaba contra los sujetos que no quedaron muy contentos después de ver como su líder era herido , pelaba como una diosa entre el fuego con una elegancia y destreza que hipnotizaban a nanoha , mientras la otra sombra lanzaba flechas rojas cubriendo a su acompañante de repente la luna emitió un destello mas fuerte de luz y al fin dejo ver el rostro de su salvador y nanoha no pudo decir nada mas que su corazón latiendo a mil por hora

Un débil llamado salió de sus labios-fate chan—fue lo único mientras veía que la otra sombra era Alicia ambas habían llegado a salvarlas por eso hayate no dijo nada solo observaba a las diosas danzar con los demonios de la noche y en un segundo fate y Alicia terminaron con ellos claro no los mataron pues los necesitaban en ajuiciar por tal crimen y antes de darse vuelta fate le dijo al líder que ahora la veía con un odio infinito

-si vuelves a tocarla te juro que no solo perderás tu brazo—lo dijo con rabia y su mirada fría , penetrante que transmitían un instinto asesino y con eso se dirigió con nanoha y su hermana momentos después llego signum con la demás guardia real para llevarse a los criminales claro sin antes regañar a fate y Alicia por salir como caballos de carrera sin seguir indicaciones

A lo cual ambas solo asintieron y llevándose a los caballos junto con la Reyna y consejera en ellos, una vez que llegaron al castillo la espera no se hizo esperar hayate se lanzo en un abrazo hacia Alicia y le decía

–Volviste, volviste -tenia un nudo en la garganta

-Claro que volví acaso no te lo prometí ahora soy una guerrera de calibre solo por ti -con eso hayate se enrojecía asta las orejas mientras Alicia se ponía a reír

-Por cierto hayate-chan te encogiste eres mas pequeña-decía mientras veía como hayate tenia intenciones de ahórcala pero se tranquilizo y solo dijo

–Bienvenida- Alicia solo asintió.

Pero con nanoha y fate era distinto, nanoha lo noto la mirada que tanto amaba desapareció para dejar el odio , tristeza y soledad en los ojos de mirada carmesí sin embargo antes de cuestionar a fate se acerco a ella y en un abrazo que no rechazo la rubia le dijo

–gracias por salvarme y por mantener tu promesa—con eso vio los ojos carmesí ablandarse por unos segundo para después agachar la mirada

A lo que nanoha le produjo un dolor en el pecho pero siguió abalando

-Bienvenida a tu hogar fate-chan—dicho esto fate miro a nanoha con temor y desconcierto de lo que la pelirroja le cuestionaría pero lo que vio le hizo entender que solo tal vez sus sentimientos no murieron 8 años atrás como pensó

Vio a nanoha con su mejor sonrisa reservada solo para ella y lo único que dijo sin tono frio fue- estoy en casa nanoha , no me volveré a ir de tu lado-

Nanoha respondió con cariño—es una promesa fate-chan.

Continuara….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y con esto continuo el fic aun no se cuantos cap tendrá pero tratare de actualizar pronto, solo que mi vida estudiantil me de un respiro entre mis compañeros, amigas y pretendientes me volveré loca pero antes de que eso ocurra acabare con mi fic gracias por leerlo.

Este fic esta dedicado a mi primer o primera lectora es que no se bien como dirigirme a ti pero gracia por tu comentario

Y como siempre acepto todo tipo de criticas y consejos gracia por leer ¡! Hata la próxima bay!"


	4. DESIFRANDO SENTIMIENTOS

EL JURAMENTO ETERNO DE LA ESPADA CARMESI

_Capitulo 3_

_DESIFRANDO SENTIMIENTOS_

_Por: _

_BARDICHE T._

_Anime: _

_Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Magical Nanoha._

_MSLN no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después del reencuentro de las cuatro amigas fate y Alicia se encargaron de llevar a nanoha y hayate ante el rey quien las esperaba en el gran salón ya que había recibido la noticia de que la guardia real había llegado durante el incidente y quienes habían salvado a su hija y su consejera fueron nada mas que sus amigas de la infancia fate y Alicia una vez que dirigió su mirada a la gran puerta vio pasar a su hija seguida de hayate y por supuesto a tras de ella venían sus salvadoras

-Padre!-fue lo que dijo nonaha casi en un grito abrazando al nombrado el cual estrujo a su hija , el solo echo de pensar que esa noche la pudo a ver perdido lo estremecía por dentro mientras su madre que también estaba ahí hizo lo mismo

-Nanoha, mi pequeña nanoha!-decía moko en un mar de lagrimas

-No se preocupen estamos bien! Verdad hayate—chan?-dijo volteando hacia la nombrada

-A si es sus majestades gracias a que los dioses escucharon nuestras suplicas pudimos salir de esa situación, gracias a la guardia real-dijo mientras hacia una reverencia para luego mirar hacia las hermanas testarossa las cuales imitaron a hayate inclinándose hacia los reyes

Shiro fue el primero en hablar

- gracias por haber salvado a mi hija y a hayate , Fate, Alicia -decía esto mientras se acercaba a las nombradas y la que primero se puso en pie fue Alicia

-no fue nada mi señor fue una suerte que llegáramos en el momento justo de lo contrario jamás no lo hubiéramos perdonado mi señor-con esto Alicia miro directamente a los ojos de shiro el cual vio la fortaleza que gano durante estos años fuera de Carem

-Puede estar seguro mi rey que ahora que estamos aquí como la nueva guardia real no permitiremos que vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo de esta noche-dijo fate con un tono frio mientras se levantaba y veía fijamente al rey el cual percibió la mirada fría de fate pero a la vez segura de lo que decía

-Se que mi hija y todos aquí en Carem estaremos a salvo con ustedes -dijo moko mas tranquila y cuando nanoha iba a decir algo fue cortado por su padre

–bueno creo que es hora de que todos se retiren asido una madrugada llena de increíbles acontecimientos para todos así que váyanse a descansar las pocas horas que restan antes del amanecer luego me darán los detalles de todo háganme el favor de comunicarlo, después hablare con la sub capitana para ver los detalles del regreso de todos ustedes-dijo viendo a Alicia y fate las cuales asintieron y con una reverencia se retiraron

Nonoha quería seguir a fate pero hayate la detuvo y en un susurro le dijo—se que quieres hacerle todo tipo de preguntas pero será mejor que las dejemos descansar deben estar agotadas nonoha-chan—a lo cual nanoha asintió sabiendo que hayate también quería hablar mas con Alicia pero quería saber por que de la mirada triste fate y esa actitud fría que mostraba a los demás quería entender lo que le ocurría a la rubia , dio un suspiro y sin mas se despidió de sus padres y se dirigió a sus aposentos junto con hayate.

Ambas no dijeron nada durante el trayecto hayate solo se despidió de nanoha deseándole buena noche lo mismo hizo nanoha una vez dentro del cuarto miro por la venta la cual daba directamente a la casa de la rubia cerca de la gran puerta de madera del palacio , pero no vio nada y sin darle mas vueltas al asunto se fue a dormir sin embargo a pesar de todo estaba feliz por que fate había vuelto y mentalmente dijo_—no sabes cuanto te extrañe fate-chan -_y sin mas se quedo dormida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lo mismo ocurrió con hayate antes de quedarse profundamente dormida tuvo un recuerdo vago, vino a su mente era un recuerdo de Alicia y de ella en el riachuelo lavándose el rostro ya que en una de su bromas que le hacia a Alicia esta le metió el pie haciéndola caer al lodo

xxxxxxxx

FLASH BACK

-ahora si te pasaste con migo Alicia-chan—decía molesta la castaña a lo que la rubia rio

-Bueno eso te pasa por hacer bromas cuando una persona lleva un jarrón con agua cuyo valor sentimental tiene años en la familia mas para mi madre ¿sabes lo que me hará ahora que se entere que lo rompí? -decía con un enfado fingido

-Castigarte una larga temporada? O hacerte poner un vestido pomposo? -decía tratando de aguantar una risa al imaginarse a Alicia en un vestido así ya que a al rubia no le gustaban para nada los vestidos al igual que fate

Lo cual no fue desapercibido para la rubia -muy graciosa yagami! y deja de imaginarme en un vestido así¡ ponle un poco de seriedad al asunto¡ decía algo desesperada mientras la castaña no podía para de reír ante la expresión de Alicia

a ,lo cual solo suspiro intentando idear un pretexto hacia su madre no podía llegar y decirle-_"mama iba paseando por el bosque con tu jarrón favorito y cuando vi a hayate tira en el suelo con lo que aparentemente era sangre en el rostro no pude evitar tirar tu jarrón para auxiliarla"-_pensaba mientras ideaba otras posibilidades que pasaban por su mente , ya que cuando se acerco a hayate noto que se contenía una risa enorme ya que no era sangre lo que tenia era pintura lo que traía encima a lo cual le provocó a al rubia el impulso de tirarla al lodo.

Hayate noto muy pensativa a la rubia y decidió sacarla de sus pensamientos dándole un beso en la majilla a lo cual Alicia reacciono al tacto sutil de este y se echo para tras cubriendo se el lugar atacado

-que haces!-le respondió con la cara toda roja ahora ella parecía la accidentada –jajaja , eso solo fue para que Alicia-chan me prestara atención además no tiene nada de malo un beso entre amigas no?

Decía hayate con una sonrisa -a demás yo seré quien hable con tu mama acerca del jarrón no tienes por que preocuparte -esto lo dijo alzando los hombros como restándole importancia al asunto , a lo cual Alicia pensó_-mmm creo que seria una buena idea que hayate-chan reciba la furia de mi mama sin embargo-¡ lo del beso me ,lo tengo que cobrar!—_

y así lo hizo hayate cedió la vuelta y antes de decir una burrada Alicia la tomo de la muñeca haciéndola girar para quedar a su altura, tomándola de la cintura y cuando hayate iba a preguntar el por que la actitud de la rubia se encontró con sus labios muy cerca de los suyos fue un beso en la mejilla pero _muy muy_ cercano a sus labios

cuando Alicia decidió retirarse para ver a la castaña exploto en risas la dueña de la mirada carmesí ya que se encontró con la cara de un jitomate , hayate estaba mas roja a no poder y su corazón latía desbocado

- jajajajaja , quita esa cara no es para tanto , digamos que es lo que me debes por todas las bromas que me has echo –jajaja—dijo Alicia y la castaña no dijo mas solo tomo la mano de la rubia desconcertándola y le dijo -bueno al mal paso darle prisa- y con eso hayate sintió que la vida no seria nada sin su preciada _Alicia_.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Con este ultimo recuerdo despertó agitada ya que se dio cuenta que en la forma que veía Alicia en ese entonces era solo una pequeña atracción pero al verla ahora en la mujer que se a convertido esa atracción reprimida de hace años tomo fuerza y en un susurro dijo

—_me e enamorado de mi mejor amiga—_se tomo la cabeza entre sus manos para poder poner en orden sus ideas hasta que dio un suspiro y se rio de si misma ya que debió verlo venir pero claro eso no la hacia sentir mal si no todo lo contrario la hacia muy feliz pero aquí la pregunta ¿Qué sentirá Alicia por mi? Sin quererle dar más importancia al asunto se fue a dormir pensando en la dueña de su corazón.

xxxxxx

Todo parecía tan tranquilo lleno de paz ya que se encontraba acostada debajo del más hermoso árbol del reino de Crem en las afueras del catillo donde solo ella y su confidente sabían la ubicación del escondite ya que era como un jardín secreto cubierto al principio por maleza y ramas pero de tras de esta pared de plantas hay un hermoso jardín donde los rayos del sol caen como cascada entre las copas de los arboles que lo rodean y este sitio que pareciera tener un toque mágico es custodiado por el mas grande y hermoso árbol que hayan visto.

-Sabes? ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que venimos nosotras solas a este lugar no crees fate-chan-dijo la cobriza que se estiraba recostada debajo del árbol

-lo se este lugar no ha cambiado con los años-contesto la rubia claro que con un tono algo frio lo cual no fue desapercibido para nanoha quien al notar a la rubia distante decidió confrontarla de una vez .

-Fate—chan ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Por qué usas ese tono vacio carente de emociones?¿acaso hice algo que te molesto?-esto ultimo lo dijo con un nudo en la garganta ,

y con este comentario la rubia se quedo helada no pensaba que nanoha fuera a hacerle este tipo de preguntas y mas aun que pensara que había echo algo malo contra ella , así que inmediatamente fue a su encuentro se arrodilló donde ahora nanoha estaba sentada tomo su cara entre sus manos y la vio fijamente a los ojos , la mirada carmesí se encontró con la mirada azul cielo de nanoha que ante la acción de fate no pudo evitar ruborizarse de manera sorprendente y que su corazón latiera sin control mientras se sentía desfallecer ante la mirada de fate que por unos momentos se ablando lo cual la desconcertó y cuando iba a preguntar el por que fate hablo

-nanoha lo que te voy a decir espero lo entiendas aun no puedo contarte todo pero no pienso dejar que tengas ideas equivocadas de que la actitud que muestro ante ti y los demás sea por que hiciste algo que me molestara así que solo te pido que guardes silencio y escuches-lo dijo cerrando los ojos con su tono de vos sutil que tenia antes de partir de viaje

-nanoha eres lo mas importante que tengo sabes? Por eso me esmerare cada día para protegerte y no dejar que nadie o nada te haga daño esto lo hare a mi manera por eso te pido que seas paciente con migo ya que durante este tiempo cambie y no se si la fate que conocias hace 10 años la puedas ver de nuevo-

nanoha ante las palabras de la rubia iba a alegar pero un sutil dedo de la rubia la callo-mi querida nanoha-

fue lo que susurro la rubia antes de irse acercando a la cara de nanoha la cual estaba estática ante las acciones de fate ya que ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados y entre sus manos tenia el rostro de nanoha , su mente era un caos no sabia el por que su propio cuerpo se acercaba al encuentro de fate y menos que sus propios ojos se fueran cerrando tan bien a medida que se movía su cuerpo lo que si tenia claro era que quería probar los labios de fate y cuando estaba apunto de hacerlos suyos unos golpes se escucharon a lo lejos los cuales intentaba ignorar pero al ser insistentes tubo que abrir los ojos para ver de donde venia el ruido lo que no espero era encontrarse en sus aposentos sola y en su cama

Cuando reacciono para contestar al llamado de la puerta su padre ya había entrado

-hija levántate de una vez ya es hora de que vuelvas hacer tu aparición ante el pueblo como la Reyna de Carem-dijo el hombre-se que debes estar aun cansada pero recuerda que tienes que darle la bienvenida a tu nueva guardia real -esto lo dijo en una sonrisa y ante aquellas palabra nanoha salió de su transe dirigió una mirada de alegría a su padre y le dijo que en un momento se reuniría con el que las doncellas fueran a alcanzarla para vestirse a lo cual el hombre asintió con la cabeza y salió del cuarto de nanoha

Y de inmediato las doncellas entraron para ayudarla a vestirse para la ocasión una vez lista les pidió a las doncellas que salieran y en un momento iría con sus padre las doncellas hicieron una reverencia y salieron, al quedarse sola nanoha camino hacia su espejo y se vio con mucha curiosidad y en un momento comenzó a recordar todo lo que soñó, el lugar, las palabras de fate y mas aun lo que por poco acurre durante su acercamiento con la rubia sin embargo la duda que sentía era grande

¿ como era posible que deseara besar a su amiga de la infancia? y mas aun que ella en su sueño la quisiera besar? Eran preguntas que no podía responder al menos era lo que sentía en ese momento y curiosamente mientras se observaba en el espejo fijo su mirada en _Raising Heart y _luego hacia sus labios los toco con delicadeza deseando sentir sobre los suyos los labios de fate mientras recordaba cada uno de los momentos que paso con la dueña de la mirada carmesí sin duda el sentimiento que sentía al verla o tocarla no era el mismo que sentía hacia hayate—chan o Alicia—chan era algo diferente y fuerte por los latidos de su corazón sin duda era un sentimiento diferente a la amistad pero que era?

Ese sentimiento que la hacia sentir en las nubes como si el tiempo se detuviera y solo existiera fate y ella sin darse cuenta comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar del encuentro de sus padres mientras seguía pensando y cuando noto que algo la había empujado se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el suelo y la persona que también termino en el suelo con ella pero sentado en frente no era nada menos que yuuno el mensajero del rey Harlaown

-Lo siento tanto mi Reyna no era mi intención hacerle daño-termino de decir el chico rubio de ojos verdes lo cual le causo gracia a nanoha

-ya les he dicho a todos ustedes que me llamen por mi nombre por que todos tienen que ser tan testarudos como fate—chan

y al hacer mención del nombre de su amiga no pudo evitar ruborizarse lo cual el chico noto y le pregunto a nanoha si sentía bien a lo cual lo cobriza asintió rápidamente y volteando hacia otro lado no quería que le preguntara el verdadero por que del sonrojó

-esta bien nanoha no te preguntare por que te sonrojaste así-decía mientras nanoha maldecía en su mente

—pero dime nanoha que sucede por que tan pensativa no me digas que tienes nervios en tu segundo día como Reyna -decía yuuno divertido a lo cual nanoha contesto

- no de echo ya me e ido acostumbrando a este tipo de reuniones se te olvida que durante diez años tuve me adiestramiento?- a lo cual el rubio rio y dijo

-no se me olvida pero si no te conociera diría que la razón de tu ausencia al hacer las cosas o al andar por aquí y viendo ese sonrojo diría que estas enamorada totalmente enamorada -después de dicho comentario nanoha se quedo helada—¿enamorada yo ? ¿de quien?

Al ver la cara de duda en nanoha yuuno pensó que tal vez eligió las palabras incorrectas así que tomo la palabra de nuevo—bueno es que pones la misma cara que pongo yo al ver a mi diosa Arisa bueno eso dice su alteza Harlaown jajaja—

nanoha no supo si reírse o no así que yuuno al ver a nanoha de esa manera continuo—bueno es que es algo complicado describirte como se sabe si esta enamorado pero tu ya presentas esos síntomas-decia con una sonrisa

–y tu piensas que por que ande distraída significa que estoy enamorada? -Decía nanoha con mucha curiosidad tal vez no sepa el motivo que la movía a seguir hablando con yuuno ya que ellos se conocieron hace 8 años cuando el y el príncipe Harlaown vinieron de visita y en el tiempo que se quedaron digamos que tuvieron buenas amistades tanto que yuuno como había dicho la conocía como la palma de la mano

-bueno es que cuando te conocí note que cada rato suspirabas viendo hacia el cielo y en otras ocasiones se dibujaba una sonrisa en tu rostro y a la ves un toque de tristeza en tus ojos -decía sin dejar de mirara a nanoha- y ahora parece que haces lo mismo pero ya no veo tristeza en tus ojos sino como confusión en ellos-

termino de decir mientras nanoha pensaba detalladamente cada palabra que yuuno, le dijo y es que era la verdad todo ese tiempo pensaba en una solo persona en su fate—chan solo pensaba en ella lo hacia de día y de noche y ahora lo estaba haciendo de nuevo ya que el encuentro que tuvieron hace unas horas no era el mejor para recordar pero de alguna manera hacia feliz a nanoha por que pudo ver esa mirada rojiza de nuevo aun que algo diferente y mientras yuuno seguía diciendo cosas que nanoha ignoro por completo trataba de de cifrar ese sentimiento , que sentía que ya lo tenia en la punta de la lengua solo faltaba darle nombre a esa fuerte atracción y antes de poder hacerlo su padre apareció en el pasillo jalándola para que se diera prisa por que al parecer perdió tiempo valioso con yuuno el cual se disculpo con su alteza por la falta de educación de su parte cuando llego al gran salón nanoha fue presentada una vez mas por su padre ante la corte y su nueva guardia real

cuando nanoha dio un paso al frente noto cierta mirada engancharse con la suya , en ese momento nanoha dejo salir una pequeña risa al darse cuenta de que la mirada carmesí de la rubia la veía de manera intensa y se dijo mentalmente—_que tonta soy confundir un sentimiento tan hermoso durante todo este tiempo , si era mas claro que el agua_ -tomo aire suficiente para saludar como era debido a sus invitados y en voz alta dijo

-bienvenidos a todos ustedes este es el reinó de Carem que habré sus puertas nuevamente al regreso de quienes partieron hace diez años y lo hace para dar la bienvenida al nuevo grupo de guerreros devotos y leales a proteger a nuestras tierras.

-Yo la última de las descendientes de la familia takamachi les pido de nuevo que luchen a nuestro lado una vez más y lo hagan en nombre de su nueva Reyna takamachi nanoha -al terminar de decir esto los de la guardia real se arrodillaron ante su alteza y con voz firme y en alto dijeron a coro

-!Somos los guardianes del recinto, somos las armas de nuestros reyes y somos la defensa del pueblo y con este rito te contestamos¡ por el reinó de Carem y nuestra nueva Reyna alzaremos nuestras espadas en vuestro nombre! Que viva la Reyna naoha y que viva el reyno de Carem¡

y con esto la guardia real juro lealtad a la Reyna , y para concluir nanoha miro directamente a fate la cual se ruborizo un poco al sentir la mirada de nanoha engancharse a la suya

—su juramento como su grito de guerra lo acepto en nombre del reino y en nombre de nuestros antepasados y que los dioses nos guíen hasta el final de los días!

Y con esto la ceremonia termino al menos para nanoha ya que el consejo determinara la posición que ocupara cada miembro de la guardia real y antes de retirarse nanoha observo a lo lejos a fate hablar con Alicia y una vez mas susurro para ella misma

-solo espero ser lo suficientemente valiente para confesarte mis sentimientos fate—chan por que yo me enamore perdidamente de ti—sin mas nanoha salió del gran salón y lo mismo hizo hayate ella estaba en el consejo pero de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada para ver a su diosa de fuego-_pronto mi querida Alicia seré capaz de decirte cuanto te amo—_fue lo que pensó antes de seguir evaluando la situación con los del consejo…

CONTINUARA…..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hola gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios y por leer mi fic se que voy actualizando algo lento y es que para mi desgracia estoy en temporada de exámenes y pues entre tareas, trabajos y otras cosas no e podido escribir mucho sin embargo tratare de actualizar el próximo cap. Donde se sabrá que ocurrió hace 8 años en la vida de fate y Alicia el titulo es _TRATANDO DE DESCUBRIR LA VERDAD_

Y claro el significado del por que fate y Alicia decidieron unirse a la guardia real entre otros detalles

De nuevo gracias por leer mi fic y gracias por los consejos dados sin mas me despido ¡que tengan un buen inicio de semana bay!


	5. TRATANDO DE DESCUBRIR LA VERDAD

EL JURAMENTO ETERNO DE LA ESPADA CARMESI

_Capitulo 4_

_TRATANDO DE DESCUBRIR LA VERDAD_

_Por: _

_BARDICHE T._

_Anime: _

_Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Magical Nanoha._

_MSLN no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Bueno primero que nada una mega disculpa! A todos los lectores(a) que se pasan de vez en cuando por aquí …por mucho que quise actualizar antes no pude debido a mis otros **deberes** y que a demás tuve como una especie de **bloqueo mental**! Así que como ya empecé con las vacaciones espero poder actualizar mas rápido de lo habitual a demás de que este capitulo va dedicado a PH IKERU que con unos par de consejos e ido mejorando un poco eso creo a demás también le doy gracias a CEELES que me dio como una especie de idea con su comentario anterior bueno con esto concluyo mi disculpa y pretexto o excusa o simplemente como lo vean de por que **demonios no actualice antes**! Así que disfrútenla….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Después de dejar hablar al consejo a solas, hayate fue a comunicarle a la Reyna lo que se decidió durante el debate, dirigiéndose así a donde esperaban pacientemente la guardia real.

La primera en hablar fue hayate que dio el anuncio de que todos los presentes serian divididos en secciones diferentes para las cuatro torres del reino que representaban los cuatro puntos cardinales.

-Después de un debate por parte del consejo se ha decidido que se dividirán en grupos para estar custodiando las cuatro torres del reino de Carem así que veinticinco de ustedes estarán al mando de Alexander que es el cuarto al mando y estarán en la torre "Este" del reino -–mientras decía esto hayate sacaba un pergamino que deseen volvió y dirigiéndose hacia ellos hablo

—Los que escuchen su nombre por favor de dirigirse inmediatamente con Alexander-

Mientras hayate los nombraba fate no quitaba su mirada de nanoha la había notado algo rara desde la ceremonia, ya que en su mirada notaba como si quisiera decir le algo y a la vez ese sentimiento desapareciera era algo difícil de describir o por lo menos pensaba eso fate .

-Los que faltan quedaran así, e igual manera serán veinticinco de ustedes estarán con zafira el tercero al mando y estarán a cargo de custodiar la torre del "Oeste"-y tomando aire siguió nombrando a los caballeros

-los siguientes estarán al mando de la sub capitana signum y estarán en la torre del "Sur"—después de mencionar a los que irían a la torre del Sur dirigió una mirada al ultimo grupo que quedaba

–Por lo consiguiente ustedes estarán al mando del capitán Enzo Testarossa y estarán custodiando la torre Norte ya que esta es la mas importante, -dijo la consejera mirando a las hermanas testarossa

El consejo decidió dejarlas juntas ya que escucharon a signum referirse a ellas en su reporte detallado del entrenamiento que se dio en el campamento de que al combatir juntas son invencibles e implacables a demás de que el lado norte es la puerta de entrada al reino ya que el castillo se en contaba en medio de las cuatro torres.

Y sin perder tiempo hayate nombro a solo dos personas que no estarían en la torre Norte

-fate Testarossa y Alicia Testarossa ustedes estarán al mando del capitán Testarossa pero se quedaran en el castillo hasta que el necesite de sus servicios mientras tanto su misión será no solo cuidar del castillo sino que serán desde ahora la escolta personal de la Reyna nanoha.

Cuando lo termino de decir vio a las hermanas con cara de no comprenderlo muy bien sin embargo asintieron con la cabeza y con una reverencia se dirigieron a la cobriza

-majestad disponga de nosotras como desee –dijo fate con su mismo tono frio y duro que hizo estremecer el corazón de nanoha y que este ultimo detalle no paso desapercibido por hayate y Alicia

Y antes que de que la ojiazul pudiera dirigirse a fate su padre la llamo

-nanoha hija necesitamos hablar un momento es sobre la visita que le haremos a la Reyna Harlaown—terminando lo dicho nanoha no tuvo mas opción que ir a hablar con su padre claro sin antes mirar por ultima vez a fate que mantenía su mirada en el suelo como si hubiera algo interesante en el y con un suspiro salió del cuarto de reuniones para ir a la sala real.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-sabes fate—chan se que tienes que hablar con dureza con la demás gente para dar un porte mas serio pero no crees que podrías dejar de usar es tono con nanoha—chan …?—fue lo que dijo hayate acercándose con Alicia y mirando directamente a fate

A lo que fate respondió con la mirada fija en la de hayate la cual se sintió intimidada por esa acción

-Tu misma lo has dicho tengo que hacerlo para mostrarle a la gente que no soy una persona que vacile ante la situación que se presenta y menos cuando estoy con la reina nanoha.

Hayate se quedo de piedra ante la repuesta de fate y mas de cómo se refirió a nanoha es decir desde cuando la llama con tanta formalidad si sabe que a nanoha le molesta en especial si es ella.

Como hayate no salía de su impresión fate decidió retirarse pero antes de que pudiera dar el paso Alicia tomo la palabra en la conversación

-fate se que ahora eres mas reservada en todo y con todos pero por lo menos trata de hablar con propiedad a las persona que se preocupan por ti—esto lo dijo casi con un nudo en la garganta ya que recordó a su hermana cuando tenia esa mirada dulce dispuesta a todo y para todos

Fate solo se dio la vuelta y dándole la espalda a Alicia y a hayate que al parecer se recupero de la impresión dijo con voz cortante y dolida

-!Yo no puedo volver a confiar en alguien mas y menos mostrar esa amabilidad que tanto quieres, no quiero volver a cometer otro error Alicia¡

Con lo dicho fate se retiro dejando a Alicia y a hayate solas a lo cual hayate creyó conveniente sin embargo al ver la mirada melancólica que tenia Alicia lo pensó dos veces antes de preguntar el significado de las palabras de fate pero necesitaba saberlo al menos para poder responderle a nanoha cuando le pregunte si a notado la actitud nueva de fate

-¿Alicia—chan que es lo que sucede? , ¿Por qué fate—chan dijo eso? , ¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes?-exigía la castaña con voz calmada pero a la vez impaciente

Alicia sin decir nada tomo su mano y se la llevo al jardín donde solían jugar cuando eran niñas donde nadie las interrumpiría y las vería, había tomado la decisión fate necesitaba ayuda y ella sola no podría sacarla de la depresión en la que se hundía en estos últimos años así que decidió contarle a hayate sobre el incidente que se suscito en su lejanía del reino hace ocho años

Cuando llegaron hayate tenia la cara roja debido al contacto que tenia con la mano de su ser amado pero el momento fue roto cuando Alicia la miro seria y con voz firme dijo lo siguiente

-hayate—chan necesito que me pongas toda la atención del mundo con lo que te voy a decir, esto es muy importante y contestara todas tus preguntas, solo te pido que no me interrumpas y escuches atentamente-.

A lo que la consejera real asintió con la cabeza y espero a que Alicia comenzara a hablar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fate se encontraba en la arena de entrenamiento del castillo mirando el cielo con su espada desenvainada, la rubia después del altercado que tuvo con su amiga de la infancia tuvo que retirase para poder liberar un poco el estrés que sentía comerle la poca paciencia que mostraba ante todos y eso se debía a que cada vez mas la gente le reprochaba su nuevo cambio de actitud primero fue su hermana y signum luego su padre y su madre ahora es hayate.

Solo se limito a suspirar y a seguir practicando con su espada para no tener que pensar en lo que tuvo que pasar para que comprendiera que no todos dicen la verdad y que confiar en alguien lleva a grandes desgracias además de que el destino es cruel e implacable

Sin embargo no se dio cuenta de que alguien más la veía practicar desde una columna en lo lejos de la arena y que guardaba en la sombra a cierta cobriza que veía con atención cada movimiento que realizaba la rubia esperando el momento adecuado para hablar con ella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FLASH BACK

_Hace ocho años…_

_-¡Vamos no me digan que ya se cansaron!—decía animadamente una de las hermanas testarossa-es solo el comienzo del entrenamiento lo que acabamos de hacer fue el calentamiento!-_

_Sus compañeros la veían con cara de esta debe de estar loca es mas de medio día y quiere seguir entrenando fue el pensamiento grupal que tuvieron sus compañeros_

_Iban a tratar de convencerla de que por hoy seria todo pero ponerse a discutir con fate testarossa era darle una, dos o hasta tres veces la vuelta al asunto, si ya que era una obstinada sin embargo llego su salvadora que vestía un vestido largo blanco, su cabello era color morado además de largo y lo tenia sujeto solo con una cinta blanca que hacia juego con el vestido, se acercó lo suficiente y llamo a la rubia que pretendía seguir practicando_

_-fate—chan – dijo con delicadeza la peli morada que miraba a fate con una intensidad tanto que hacia sentir a fate nerviosa y ansiosa a la vez_

_- Suzuka- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar debido a que sus nervios la traicionaban y todo por que fate era demasiado tímida para poder expresarse con libertad _

_-jajaja fate—chan cuando hables con migo no te pongas roja jajajaja—esto lo dijo entre risas ya que para ella fate ere alguien muy especial y le gustaba estar cerca de la rubia_

_-suzuka—chan no seas mala con mi pequeña hermana ¿no ves que la pones nerviosa?—su gemela intervino en la conversación no tan privada que tenían y claro para variar molestando a fate en el proceso _

_-A- A-Alicia no es verdad solo me tomo un poco distraída pero nada mas!—decía fate toda sonrojada _

_-claro lo que tú digas hermanita—dijo Alicia con un tono de burla mal disimulado _

_Para Alicia no era difícil darse cuenta que a fate le agradaba demasiado suzuka pero ese sentimiento era de verdadera amistad sin embargo su timidez era el problema que hacia parecer otra cosa y en el caso de suzuka era diferente lo pudo notar desde que se conocieron a suzuka la gustaba fate _

_-Por cierto fate—chan que estabas haciendo—pregunto la peli morada ya sabiendo la respuesta pero le encantaba tener toda la atención de fate_

_-estaba practicando un poco con mis….¿compañeros? – y antes de terminar de hablar se dio cuenta que en la pequeña distracción que tuvo sus compañeros de practica habían huido _

_-amm creo que lo dejare hasta aquí por hoy-decía la rubia un poco sorprendida y resignada a la vez_

_Lo que provocó que su hermana y suzuka rompieran a reír_

_-bueno a lo que venia, fate signum—san quiere hablar contigo pero tuvo que salir solo paso el recado de acuerdo no se te olvide pasarla a ver a su tienda -decía Alicia mientras caminaba de regreso a su propia tienda_

_-luego nos vemos suzuka—chan cuida de fate -decia entre risas al imaginarse la cara de fate sonrojada_

_-D-d-de acuerdo nos vemos al rato—contestaba fate nerviosa mientras su hermana se alejaba_

_-no tomes en serio lo que te dijo Ali , suzuka puedo cuidarme sola -decia fate con la cabeza un poco inclinada ya que lo que dijo su gemela la avergonzó por completo _

_-si lo se fate—chan se que puedes cuidarte tu sola pero me gusta poder cuidar de ti—decía con seriedad esperando que fate la mirara y así fue fate la miro sorprendida no importaba cuanto tiempo llevara conociéndola el parecido que tenia con nanoha en su forma de ser era igual_

_-¿en que piensas fate—chan dije algo que te molesto?—fue lo que pronuncio después de ver que fate se quedo como perdida entre sus pensamientos_

_-claro que no solo recordaba cosas—decía con las manos en frente en forma de quitarle importancia a su comentario_

_-así y en que cosas pensabas -decía la peli morada con un tono juguetón _

_A lo que fate sonrió y decidió decirle_

_-recordé cuando nos conocimos suzuka—dijo con una sonrisa que para suzuka era la más hermosa que había visto_

_-ya veo, yo también lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, tu me salvaste en esa ocasión de que muriera ahogada en el rio-decía mirando hacia el atardecer_

_-bueno en esa ocasión yo estaba pescando la cena cuando escuche tu llamado y debo decir que me sorprendiste al principio pero al final pude llegar a ti y sacarte del rio, quien iba a decir que la persona que se estaba ahogando seria la hija del rey -decía la rubia con mucho cariño ya que cuando la saco del rio tuvo la impresión de que de llevarían muy bien las dos _

_Y así fue, desde ese día suzuka se volvió su amiga, una amiga que la ayudaba en todo y en especial la ayudaba a no sentir que le faltaba algo es decir la calidez de una amiga , esa calidez que poseía su mejor amiga nanoha _

_-si, si fue algo extraño ya que yo resbale al andar caminando por la orilla, tal vez fue coincidencia ¿no crees fate—chan?—decía mirando a la rubia de su lado _

_-puede ser suzuka –decía fate no tan convencida ya que para ella las coincidencias no existían o por lo meno eso creía_

_-Bueno suzuka , ¿a que viniste? no creo que solo hallas venido a verme como entrenaba—decía fate con un tono divertido que hizo que suzuka se sonrojara y bueno en parte era cierto solo quería ver a la rubia que la cautivo el primer día que se conocieron_

_-si b-bueno es que ¿sabes? hoy se cumple exactamente ocho años desde que nos conocimos fate—chan-decia la pelimorada algo sonrojada_

_-Es verdad es el tiempo se va muy rápido, dentro de dos años mas volveré a mi hogar y lo hare como un guardia real, además de que podre ver finalmente a nanoha ¿me pregunto como estará? -es lo dijo mirando al cielo que ya comenzaba a oscurecer_

_No se dio cuenta que suzaka se puso melancólica con sus palabras el echo de que se fuera y la dejara sola la carcomía por dentro pero mas al saber que alguien la esperaba eso le estaba destrozando el corazón pero había tomado una decisión le diría a fate lo que sentía por ella, no habría marcha atrás tenia que hacerlo sino tal vez nunca sepa la respuesta tan anhelada que ha deseado oír por años_

_-fate—chan podrías venir un momento con migo hay algo que quiero decirte pero no en este lugar ¿podrías acompañarme?—termino de decir con tono serio tanto que hizo pensar fate que lo que iba a decirle podía ser algo malo pero a un así asintió con la cabeza y la siguió_

_Fate noto que se estaban alejando del campamento en dirección norte y para variar pudo reconocer al sitio donde suzuka la estaba llevando, era el rio donde se conocieron lo que no entendía era ¿por que ese lugar? ¿Que era lo que la iba a decir? Muchas dudas la asaltaban en ese momento pero al sentir que se detenían fate se vio obligada a salir de sus pensamientos_

_-bien llegamos supongo que sabes ¿donde estamos no Fate chan? -dijo la peli morada que se veía bastante nerviosa pero su vos se escuchaba firme y segura de lo que iba a hacer_

_-¡!Claro que lo se suzuka no soy una despistada como dice Ali!—lo dijo toda avergonzada de que suzuka pensara lo mismo_

_-jajajaja lo se fate—chan solo quería estar segura de ello -dio con risa debido al bochorno que sintió fate y no supo disimularlo bien_

_-pero bueno ya estamos aquí asi que dime ¿que es lo que me querías decir?—dijo con duda la rubia la verdad tenia mucha curiosidad por saber _

_-fate—chan ¿que es lo que piensas hacer después de cumplir tu deber como guardia real? ¿Piensas hacer algo mas para el futuro? ¿Cómo tal vez casarte?—esto ultimo lo termino de decir casi en un susurro pero quería saber que era lo que iba hacer la rubia antes de confesarle todo_

_-bueno suzuka creo que lo mejor seria esperar a cumplir mi promesa que hice junto con mi hermana antes de venir a este lugar—lo dijo muy seria ya que cada día que pasa recuerda el verdadero motivo por el cual tomo la decisión de ser un guardia real_

_-¿una promesa? ¿Que promesa?-lo dijo sin pensar ya que quería conocer todo de fate pero mas aun quería saber porque no le dijo nada de una promesa_

_-perdón suzuka creo que no te he dicho el verdadero motivo por el cual decidí formar parte de la guardia real del reino de Carem-dijo mirándola fijamente y lo único que consiguió fue sonrojar mas a suzuka por la mirada decidida que tenia en ese momento_

_-veraz suzuka cuando tenia 6 años mi madre nos llevo a vivir con nuestro padre en el reino de Carem ya que últimamente mi madre era amenazada por personas extrañas así que como nosotros solamente éramos puras mujeres pensó que lo mejor seria irnos con vuestro padre._

_-cuando llegamos mi madre fue a buscar a mi padre y nos dejo solas en la entrada del castillo en ese lugar había un montón de gente trabajando y bueno en ese entonces era muy curiosa junto con Ali así que las dos comenzamos a caminar sin darnos cuenta llegamos a un jardín donde estaban dos personas recostadas en el pasto eran dos niñas una tenia el cabello castaño y la otra lo tenia de color cobrizo_

_-nos miramos por un momento hasta que la niña de cabello cobrizo decidió acercase abalar con nosotras al principio parecía sorprendida del parecido que tenia con mi hermana pero después comenzó a presentarse ella dijo -mi nombre es takamachi nanoha y mi amiga se llama yagami hayate –fue lo que dijo se puede decir que las cuatro nos llevamos bien desde ese momento_

_-poco después me entere que mi padre era el capitán de la guardia real y que nanoha era la hija del rey desde ahí comenzó nuestra amistad , todo marchaba bien pero después de dos años de nuestra llegada las cosas se complicaron nanoha y hayate fueron secuestradas por un sujeto no pude ver bien su rostro iba encapuchado solo recuerdo que las cuatro estábamos jugando a escondernos y de repente se escucho los gritos de nanoha y hayate a lo lejos Alicia y yo tratamos de ayudarlas pero no pudimos hacer mucho_

_-las dos sentimos rabia e impotencia de no poder proteger lo mas valioso que teníamos , a nuestras amigas y aun cuando el sujeto se vio acorralado por los guardias este ultimo saco una daga y tomo a nanoha de rehén , no podía creer lo que estaba pasando solo el ver a nanoha en esa situación hizo que mi cuerpo se moviera solo y me lancé al sujeto lo mordí en su mano , soltó su daga pero me golpeo muy fuerte y lo demás no lo recuerdo Ali me dijo que me desmalle debido al golpe que me dio ese sujeto pero gracias a mi distracción los soldados pudieron salvar a nanoha pero ese individuo escapo_

_-después de eso Ali y yo hicimos una promesa nos volveríamos fuertes para proteger lo mas preciado para nosotras sin importar nada y la única manera de hacerlo era convirtiéndonos en guardias reales -termino de decir al ver la cara de asombro que tenia suzuka_

_-por eso creo que lo primero seria cumplir esa promesa ¿no crees suzuka?—dijo mirándola fijamente_

_-me da gusto fate— chan de que por alguien mas lo des todo pero dime ….¿esa..Persona….es ..Especial ..Para ti?—lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro_

_-si es espacial para mí por que es mí mejor amiga suzuka—_

_Cuando fate lo dijo le quito un peso de encima ahora tal vez tenia una oportunidad con ella_

_-fate–chan sabes todo este tiempo me e sentido muy extraña, como si mi cuerpo se llenara de felicidad y a la vez de tristeza pero ahora ya se el por que me pasaba esto y mas importante quien lo causaba –lo dijo con voz firme pero con un enorme sonrojo oba a contestarle fate pero la detuvo_

_-déjame terminar fate—chan si no lo hago ahora no tendré el valor para decirlo de nuevo por eso déjame hablar—fue lo que dijo y fate solo asintió con la cabeza_

_-sabes fate—chan hay una persona que me gusta mucho, esa persona es capas de hacerme soñar despierta inclusive caminar en el cielo, esa persona me a echo inmensamente feliz con solo estar a su lado por eso quiero que tu seas la primera en saber de quien hablo-cuando lo dijo tomo sus manos de fate con las suyas y las entre lazo , la miro por un momento y lo dijo—esa persona eres tu fate , tu me gustas mucho me e enamorado de ti y no hay día que deje de pensar en ti—lo dijo esperando la respuesta con impaciencia tanto que sentía que lloraba_

_-suzuka .. yo-iba a contestarle pero un ruido a su espaldas la distrajo en ese momento se volvió para enfrente y se puso como escudo entre suzuka y lo que fuera que causo el ruido_

_-¡!valla , valla! creo que llegamos en mal momento¿ no creen? –fue lo que dijo un sujeto encapuchado a sus otros tres acompañantes que venían detras suyo de igual forma_

_-¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué es lo que desean aquí?—dijo fate con voz amenazadora y cubriendo a suzuka_

_-es lógico no crees, vinimos por la princesita que escondes detrás de ti—fue lo que dijo el sujeto que ya había desenvainado su espada_

_-y no la vamos a llevar quieras o no y si es necesario te mataremos para ello-fue lo que dijo acercándose con fate_

_-eso lo veremos-dijo fate también desenfundando su espada pero la situación no era favorable ellos eran tres y ella solo una_

_-tienes agallas niña pero te falta tener odio para poder ganarme en un a pelea-fue lo que dijo antes de írsele enzima a fate quien empujo a suzuka para que no fuera lastimada_

_Fate golpeaba con todo al encapuchado trataba por lo menos de herirlo para poder escapar pero no podía ese sujeto era mas fuerte y cuando el sujeto trato de herir a fate en la pierna ella aprovecho para rasgar su capa y dejar expuesto su rostro y así esquivando también el golpe pero lo que vio la dejo helada_

_-valla mocosa veo que te subestime pero creo que ya te acordaste de mi—fue lo que dijo el sujeto_

_Fate no lo podía creer ese sujeto ya lo conocía ella lo ayudo cuando estaba herido diciendo que fue asaltado por rebeldes ese sujeto tenia el cabello morado oscuro y el color de sus ojos eran dorado sin duda alguna era el mismo_

_-te agradezco la ayuda que me diste en esa ocasión y mas ahora que gracias a ti localicé a la hija del rey Tsukimura realmente fuiste de gran ayuda mocosa—estas palabra fueron dichas con el mayor cinismo posible que hicieron a fate estremecerse de pura ira _

_Pero su atención fue atraída por el grito de suzuka que era sujetada por los dos hombres que lo acompañaban _

_-¡!suzuka¡-grito al ver a su amiga en peligro pero cuando disponía a ir a ayudarla sintió un dolor en la espalda , fue un descuido le dio la espalda al enemigo y esta la aprovecho para herirla_

_Callo al piso y suzuka gritaba su nombre pero fate no se podía mover por mucho que quisiera no podía el dolor era intenso ,_

_-te diré mi nombre mocosa ya que resultaste ser una oponente difícil nadie me había rasgado mi capa pero tu por tus descuidos fállate en tu misión de matarme y ahora eso te costara tu propia vida—fue lo que dijo acercando se a fate con la espada apuntando hacia su corazón la iba matar no había duda en sus ojos_

_-Jail Scaglietti es mi nombre , es una lastima que sea la ultima vez que lo escuches—cuando termino de decirlo encajo la espada y fate pudo sentir algo_ _caliente recorrerle el cuerpo pero no era su sangre la que se expandía , con horror miro a un lado y se dio cuenta de quien recibió el ataque fue …..suzuka_

_Ella logro zafarse de sus captores si cubrió fate son su cuerpo_

_-!Idiota mataste a la rehén, tenemos que irnos ya¡ -a lo lejos se escuchaban caballos es probable que fueran a buscar a fate y suzuka y si no se iban tenían por seguro que les costaría la vida _

_-maldita sea bueno vámonos -dijo Jail y dando un paso al frente se detuvo para ver por ultima ves a fate que ahora se había incorporado y sostenía a suzuka en brazos _

_-mocosa si realmente deseas ser fuerte debes de dejar de pensar que eres una heroína, si realmente quiere vivir debes de matar sin vacilar, todo esto es tu culpa ¿sabes? Tus emociones y sentimientos lo demuestras tan fácilmente que la gente se aprovecha de ti, si quieres ganar debes volverte fría vivir en la oscuridad poseer todo el odio posible y dejar de soñar—esto lo dijo mirando a fate a los ojos quien no salía de su asombro_

_-la próxima vez que nos veamos espero que me des mejor pelea antes de que te arrebate todo de nuevo—se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre la oscuridad del bosque junto con sus acompañantes _

_Fate no lo podía creer todo lo que sucedió ella no pudo proteger a suzuka y por su culpa ella….._

_-f-a-te—chan .. no ..te ..Preocupes… yo ..Estaré..Bien-suzuka la llamaba con lo único que le quedaba de fuerza _

_-perdóname suzuka si yo hubiera sido mas fuerte si yo-en ese momento la callo con su mano la peli morada_

_-no lo sientas….. por …favor…recuerda…que .. t..te ..voy a …amar—_

_Y con esto suzuka dijo sus últimas palabras y fate la sacudia y la seguía sacudiéndola para que despertara pero nada pasaba_

_-suzuka , suzuka ,suzuka ,!SUZUKAAAAAAAAAA¡_

_Ella la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas había fallado y por sus errores suzuka había pagado con su vida de repente las palabras de Jail Scaglietti la golpeaban una y otra vez_

_Mientras veía que el vestido que llevaba la peli morada se volvia de color rojo y por un momento su mente le jugo una jugarreta la imagen de suzuka en sus brazos fue remplazada por la de nanoha en ese momento fate grito_

_-¡!NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-fue lo único que se escucho en el bosque y luego todo se volvió oscuridad para fate_

_Cuando despertó estaba en su tienda estaba recostada, vendada y a su lado estaba su hermana viéndola con dolor_

_-Alicia –fue lo único que pronuncio y después todos los recuerdos invadieron su mente la pelea y la muerte de suzuka_

_Su hermana sin decir nada la dejo solo por un momento, fate se incorporo y con voz firme juro en ese momento que no dejaría que nadie la volviera a tomar desprevenida y que aniquilaría a aquel que tratara de arrebatarle todo lo que le importaba no cometería ningún error y menos con nanoha enterraría todos sus sentimientos para lograrlo ya que había visto la cara de la misma muerte esa noche y había perdido a la única persona que la amaba de verdad_

_Después del incidente la familia de suzuka decidió partir de regreso a su hogar sin mas._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

- ¿ahora comprendes la situación hayate?—fue lo que dijo Alicia con un nudo en la garganta

Hayate no Salí de su impresión no tenia idea que fate hubiera pasado por algo así

-mi hermana cambio desde ese momento , la familia de suzuka—chan no tomo represarías contra fate ellos comprendían la situación y mas ellos mismos sabían que fate era importante para suzuka—chan -esto lo dijo con tristeza al recordar a su hermana que asta ese momento era feliz

-si e decidido contártelo es para que me ayudes a sacarla de la oscuridad en la que se esta hundiendo por eso yo creo que entre las tres podemos ayudarla –esto lo dijo con la esperanza de que hayate se lo contara a nonoha pero al ver la expresión de su rostro dudo

-no te preocupes Alicia—chan yo te ayudare en lo que pueda , pero no se en el caso de nanoha , no se como valla a reaccionar tratare de decírselo con toda la delicadeza del mundo –termino de decir para calmar a la rubia que estaba sentada aun lado con ella

-gracias hayate—chan sabia que podía contar contigo—esto se lo dijo con una sonrisa

Con la cual hayate se sonrojo pero al instante una duda más la asaltaba en ese momento y dirigiéndose a Alicia pregunto

-Alicia—chan dime ¿fate tenia sentimientos iguales hacia suzuka?—esto lo dijo preocupada por que de ser así tal vez no seria fácil ayudarla

-no lo se hayate yo pienso que no pero ahora ya no lo se—lo dijo con una sonrisa apagada

Ya estaba anocheciendo en la tierra de Carem y fate miraba el cielo recordando su pasado y sin desearlo recordó las ultimas palabras de suzuka , lo único que hizo fue reir con tristeza y decir unas palabras a la nada

-no me diste tiempo de contestarte como se debía suzuka por que yo también te amaba—esto ultimo lo dijo con un nudo en la garganta

Cedió vuelta para ir al castillo y se sorprendió al notar que nanoha la esperaba en la entrada

-fate-chan bienvenida de nuevo—fue lo que dijo la cobriza al notar el semblante sombrío de fate y lo que hizo después la rubia la desconcertó

-mi Reyna será mejor que entremos, esta anocheciendo y es peligroso estar afuera –se lo dijo con el tono mas frio que pudo haber usado anterior mente y este provoco una tristeza profunda a nanoha

Ella no esperaba que fate la llamara con formalidad pero tenia miedo de confrontarla en ese momento así que decidió entrar con ella hasta que se calmara y pudiera hablar con la rubia

-de acuerdo fate—chan entremos—fue lo que dijo con la mirada triste y fate lo noto tal vez, solo tal vez no debió haberle hablado así a nonoha pero había tomado su decisión no dejaría que esa visión de nanoha ensangrentada en sus brazos se hiciera realidad la protegería de todos inclusive de ella misma

Y así se encaminaron a dentro del castillo donde todo comenzaría de nuevo.

Continuara…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno me tomo tiempo pero aquí esta el cuarto capitulo y no se desesperen pronto vendrán mejores momentos nanofate y hayate Ali mas que ahora si pusieron atención en la historia nanoha la hará una visita a la Reyna Harlaown y en esta parte es donde nanoha se dará el valor para decirle a fate sobre sus sentimiento debido a que la cobriza sentirá celos de las guardianas de la reyna Harlaown jajajaja al igual que hayate sentirá lo mismo por Alicia ya que se ha vuelto una coqueta de primera jajajajaja no puedo evitarlo mean de desear lo peor por dejarlo aquí no? Bueno procurare actualizar pronto sin mas me despido y que tengan un buen fin de semana ¡!bay, bay!

p.d el prox capitulo se llamara **TODO O NADA **ahora si bay , bay!


	6. TODO O NADA

EL JURAMENTO ETERNO DE LA ESPADA CARMESI

_Capitulo 5_

_TODO O NADA_

_Por: _

_BARDICHE T._

_Anime: _

_Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Magical Nanoha._

_MSLN no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Bueno, bueno lo prometido es deuda así que aquí esta la continuación y además como invitados especiales de otra series recomendadas y que por cierto solo escogí una serie por que de nuevo mi vida personal se interpone entre mi fic y yo pero bueno ….sin salirme del contexto la serie elegida es Beelzebub la verdad me gusto y pues los que harán que tanto fate como Alicia , nanoha y hayate tengan instintos asesinos son…..redobles de tambor por favor….. Tatsumi Oga , Hildagarde, Takayuki Furuichi y por ultimo pero no menos importante….. kunieda Aoi ,si no saben de lo que estoy ablando vasta con que naveguen un poco el google imágenes para k se den una idea de los personajes y claro modifique un poco su forma de ser , claro un poco tampoco quiero perder la esencia del personaje por la cual lo escogí para este papel Además este cap esta dedicado a ti yuko (ke no me dejo dar mi mejor argumento del por k no e actualizado) y a BarakuroDarKnightOfTheNight(si ke tienes un nombre largo!) k me ayudo en mis delirios de persecución(gracias por escucharme cuando mas lo necesitaba =)) Asi k disfrútenlo…..

* * *

><p>La mañana comenzaba tranquila con el sol saliendo apenas sobre las montañas que eran parte del reino de Carem y todos ya comenzaban sus preparativos para la partida de la Reina nanoha que había sido invitada por la Reina Harlaown para una celebración sobre el compromiso de su hijo chrono, el aviso se había echo el día anterior así que todos debían empezar su labor desde las primeras horas en que el sol salía.<p>

-hija mía recuerda que debes de darle todo el apoyo necesario al rey chrono para que pueda dar el siguiente paso- decía shiro algo preocupado ya que la Reina Harlaown le había pedido que nanoha fuera a ver a su hijo que lucia algo tenso por su compromiso ya que pensó que hablar con su amiga de la infancia podría ser de ayuda para este tipo de casos

-si padre no te preocupes ayudare en lo que pueda a chrono—kun -decía algo incomoda ya que para nanoha ir a ese tipo de reuniones se le hacia algo aburrido ya que solo se le acercaban los hijos de nobles por puro interés no por que realmente quisieran conocerla

-hija ya esta todo listo date prisa-decía moko desde la estancia Cuando nanoha salió acompañada de sus padres se dio cuenta que en verdad solamente iban a ir su escolta personal y hayate como la representante del consejo real

-estarán fuera por siete días hija así que por favor tengan mucho cuidado en el camino , tampoco hay que llamar tanto la atención-decía moko algo preocupada ya que nanoha iba a viajar con solo fate y Alicia como protección

Además su marido había decidido que fuera así ya que confiaba plenamente en las hermanas testarossa y si iban en un grupo pequeño los fugitivos del lugar no les tomarían mucha importancia

-su majestad es hora de partir, les prometemos que las llevaremos a salvo a la reunión –decía Alicia haciendo reverencia hacia los reyes ya que al parecer fate iba mas que concentrada en su labor de revisar el carruaje donde viajarían

-muy bien que los dioses las acompañen y las ayuden a llegar a su destino – fue lo que dijo el rey shiro viendo partir a su hija

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El transcurso del viaje fate y Alicia iban cabalgando cada una a los lados del carruaje mientras el cochero daba marcha media ya que no había mucha prisa por llegar ya que habían avisado de que llegarían al atardecer a kaliel , lugar donde gobernaba lindy Harlaown , era un lugar pacifico y hermoso rodeado de todo tipo de vegetación y el castillo a pesar de los años no había perdido su encanto a decir verdad era casi idéntico al castillo donde vivía nanoha , si era pequeño el lugar a diferencia de Carem pero era acogedor el reino de kaliel

Nanoha veía por la ventana como fate iba atenta a todo tipo de movimiento que se presentaba en el camino además de que la vista era hermosa prefería ver a la dueña de la mirada carmesí que portaba el uniformé de la guardia real claro las dos hermanas testarossa portaban el mismo uniforme negro y la armadura negra lo único que las diferenciaba era los detalles que poseían los uniformes

Fate portaba el uniforme negro pero este tenia encajes dorados en el cuello tenia las insignia del rey bordada en dorado y en las hombreras tenia como fisuras doradas y mechones dorados cayendo por los mismos a demás de la capa negra por fuera y roja por dentro y claro su peinado de una coleta hasta la nuca con un listón negro

En el caso de Alicia su uniforme tenia detalles plateados en el cuello de uniforme tenia la insignia del rey bordado de pateado y en las hombreras tenia la misma fisura pero en plateado y los mechones del mismo color cayendo graciosamente por los mismos y su capa era también negra pero plateada por fuera En efecto parecían iguales pero los detalles resaltaban su diferencia

-fate vamos relájate un poco disfruta el paisaje—Alicia lo decía ya que al notar tensa a fate decidió distraerla un poco ya que cuando esta así se pone de mal humor

-Alicia sabes que no estamos aquí de paseo estamos escoltando a la Reina y a su consejera nada mas, así que no te distraigas—cuando lo dijo ni si quiera miraba a su hermana que quedaba perpleja ante esa respuesta

-y vamos de nuevo-lo dijo en un suspiro y decidió distraerse en otras cosas, claro sabia a lo que venían pero a veces deseaba que fate se relajara aunque sea un poco

Dentro del carruaje mientras nanoha se entretenía con el supuesto _"paisaje"_hayate estaba pensando la mejor forma de hablar con ella sobre fate lo que le sorprendió fue que nanoha no le haya preguntado nada sobre el comportamiento de la rubia y en parte estaba aliviada así tendría mas tiempo para poder decidir el momento oportuno de decirle ya que como la conocía también era capaz de que si le decía en este instante se bajaría del carruaje para interrogar a fate a medio camino , si así era su Reina y mejor amiga

Y antes de que continuara perdida entre sus pensamientos es cucho una voz suave que la hablaba

-hemos llegado mi bella dama – se dio cuenta que la mano que estaba estirada para ella era la de Alicia la cual la esperaba fuera del carruaje para ayudarla a bajar

-e-e-eso fue rápido-fue lo único que pudo decir ya que la emoción no le permitía hablar con moderación -así es mi bella dama hemos llegado—esto lo decía sonriéndole de una manera muy tierna a lo cual hayate solo pudo soltar una leve risa

Tan pérdidas estaban en su pequeño momento que no se dieron cuenta que alguien tenia que ser ayudada apara salir de la carrosa

Alicia—chan creo que debes también ayudar a nanoha- fue hayate quien se lo recordó ya que fue la primera en salir de su propio transe

-¡ah es verdad! Lo siento -cuando Alicia se dirigía para ayudar a nanoha alguien le impidió el paso y esa misma persona la ayudo a salir extendiendo su mano hacia el carruaje

-será mejor que nos demos prisa mi Reina recuerde que nos esperan-la dueña de fría pero suave voz lo hipnotizó por un momento antes de darle su mano Y claro le molesto que de nuevo la llamara con tanta formalidad pero la cobriza sabia como responderle

-muy bien testarossa—san -fue lo que le respondió y noto como fate alzaba una ceja en forma de asombro y bien sabia la rubia que cuando nanoha se molestaba la llamaba por su apellido pero en esos momentos no le importaba si podía esconder su debilidad lo haría aunque lastimara a nanoha

Cuando nanoha bajo del carruaje noto que tanto Alicia como hayate estaban asombradas de que ambas no dieran su brazo a torcer a pesar de todo eran unas tercas por igual

-vamos nanoha—chan entremos de una vez

-ok vamos hayate—chan

Tanto Alicia como fate se llevaron cargando el equipaje de la cobriza y la castaña y en su recorrido hacia el castillo aprovecharon para observar el movimiento que había en ese lugar

Ya que para hayate y nanoha era conocido el lugar ya que en varias ocasiones vinieron de visita pero para fate y Alicia era la primera vez que pisaban esas tierras

-sean bienvenidos mis queridas amigas- decía lindy desde la entrada -lindy—san que gusto me da verla de nuevo –decía nanoha aproximándose para abrazarla

-cuanto tiempo ha pasado verdad lindy—san –decía hayate haciendo una leve reverencia

-Es verdad ha pasado un largo tiempo pero mírense como han crecido nanoha—chan , hayate—chan –decía lindy con una sonrisa

De repente su atención fue llamada por las hermanas testarossa que parecían estar al pendiente de todo a pesar de que estaban haciendo reverencia hacia ellas

-que sorpresa ustedes deben de ser las gemelas testarossa ¿no es verdad?—mientras lo decía se iba acercando para presentarse mejor

-a si es su majestad mi nombre es Alicia testarossa y ella es mi hermana menor – y antes de continuar fue interrumpida por su hermana

-soy fate testarossa mi señora-claro que lindy noto la frialdad con la que habla fate pero decidió no tomarle mucha importancia de echo le parecía algo divertido y en todo caso tal vez ella pudiera averiguar el motivo por el cual hablaba de esa manera fría

-mucho gusto por favor pasen en un momento las guiaran a sus respectivos aposentos ahí podrán cambiarse para la ceremonia que haremos mas tarde así que por favor siéntanse como en su propia casa y si me disculpan tengo otros asunto que atender-con esto dicho lindy se retiro para terminar con los preparativos del compromiso

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tanto nanoha como hayate tenían sus cuartos a demás de que a lado de cada cuarto estaban el de sus guardianas, mientras ellas se cambiaban y usaban algo mas apropiado fate y Alicia esperaban afuera

-es un lindo lugar no crees fate?—decia Alicia curioseando por el lugar

-es muy tranquilo me recuerda mucho a…..-fate no quiso completar su oración ya que ese lugar le recordaba mucho a las tierras de suzuka y por lo tanto a lo que conlleva ese recuerdo

Para Alicia no paso desapercibido esa sombra de tristeza en su mirada sabia lo que fate quería pero antes de poder calmarla la puerta se abrió

-bien vamos a buscar a chrono-kun fate—chan Alicia—chan –decia nanoha a sus espaldas cuando esta noto el cambio en fate

-¿fate—chan? ¿Qué sucede?—trato de acercarse para verla mejor pero fate solo retrocedió y sin mirarla solo le dijo

-bien su alteza busquemos al heredero de la Reina Harlaown -nanoha estaba dispuesta a entrar en discusión con fate por la forma en que le hablo fría y distante cuando hayate la detuvo

-nanoha vamos recuerda que tienes que ayudar a su alteza—mientras lo decía la iba jalando lejos de fate por que si nanoha presionaba a fate como estaba todo terminaría mal

-fate deja de comportarte así con nanoha—chan ella no se merece lo que le estas haciendo—alicia la miro duramente sabia que no era fácil y aun que ella no vivía el dolor de su hermana podía sentir su tristeza por el lazo tan fuerte que tenían como gemelas

-tu no sabes como me siento Alicia y si hago esto es para que nanoha no se fie mucho de mi -se lo reprocho a su gemela , ella mejor que nadie lo sabia nadie tenia la culpa de lo que paso solamente ella por su debilidad perdió lo que mas quiso

-sabes suzuka se decepcionaría de tu actitud –Alicia lo dijo sin pensar solo lo hizo por la ira que sentía por no poder hacer entrar en razón a fate y ahora que lo pensó sabia que había puesto una muralla entre fate y ella

Fate solo la miro con rabia y decidió alcanzar a nanoha ya que hablar con Alicia de lo mismo terminaría en discusión

Xxxxxxxxx

Nanoha seguía pensando en lo que sucedió quería saber por que fate se veía asustada, confundida, dolida y llena de rabia eran demasiadas emociones que podía verse en fate y eso la agobiaba y sabia que hayate escondía algo ya que su rápida intervención la había alejado de fate asi que estaba apunto de preguntarle si sabia algo cuando dos sujetos se interpusieron en su camino

-Valla si es la reina nanoha y su consejera hayate –decía el joven de cabello blanco pero con una enorme sonrisa

-hey Furuichi no de nuevo-esta vez hablaba el joven de cabello Cataño y mirada un poco intimidante

-pero si son furuichi—san y oga-san!-decia hayate emocionada ya que ellos también eran sus amigos de la infancia

-es verdad han crecido mucho—decia nanoha con una sonrisa

-asi que tu también ya eres consejera de tu reina hayate se pero se nota que sigues siendo la misma persona encantadora-decia furuichi mirando hacia nanoha lo cual hayate noto -_a este tonto le gusta nanoha- pensó_

-Lo mismo digo ya eres el consejero real de chrono—kun pero sigues siendo el mismo mujeriego que conozco—dijo tratando de poner espacio entre el y nanoha quien pensando en lo ocurrido no se había dado cuenta que el peliblanco se había acercado

-vamos oga di algo –furuichi solo lo miraba con desesperación ya que quería acercase un poco a nanoha pero no podía por hayate oga solo se limito a hacer una reverencia y tratar de salir de ahí pero furuichi se lo impidió

-oga por favor solo quiero invitar a la Reina nanoha al baile de antifaz que habar dentro de 4 dias por favor-decía desesperado oga solo se limito a decirle

-conoce tu lugar ella no es cualquier persona y lo sabes -lo dijo en voz alta lo cual lego a oídos de cierta rubia que no le agrado lo que escucho

-la están molestando mi Reina-fue cuando todos se dieron cuenta de que fate y Alicia habían llegado con ellas y como siempre fate hablaba fríamente hacia los jóvenes pero mas hacia el joven de cabello blanco nanoha hasta ese momento tomo conciencia de que era de lo que se estaba hablando y quienes estaban con ella

-no fate—chan ellos son parte de la gente de confianza de su alteza chrono—decia hayate un poco nerviosa ya que había notado la agresividad de las palabras de fate

En se momento Alicia noto que el joven de pelo castaño miraba detenidamente a su hermana y se acerco par ver mejor la situación

-ustedes deben ser las guardianas de la reina nanoha ¿verdad?—dijo oga viendo fijamente a fate quien seguía mirando al peliblanco como si su mirada lo aculillara

-a si perdón los presentare ella son las hermanas testarossa fate y Alicia -fate –chan y Alicia—chan ellos son Tatsumi Oga el herrero personal de la guardia imperial y Takayuki Furuichi el consejero real de chrono-kun—termino hayate con su presentación

-se ve que eres fuerte fate me pregunto ¿que habilidades poses?—oga se intereso en fate ya que muy pocas veces podía ver a una mujer pelear al nivel de un hombre y fate se veía como la rival perfecta

Fate no dijo nada su atención solo era quitar a ese consejero del camino de nanoha y la verdad no sabia el por que se sentía si

-en ese momento hayate iba a intentar calmar la situación cuando tropezó con el metal que tontamente oga había dejado tirado para saludar Provocando que oga al ver esto se moviera para tomar a hayate entre sus brazos y así evitar que se lastimara

-gracias oga—san por tu ayuda—dijo hayate un poco sonrojada por el acercamiento repentino del joven Oga iba a decir algo cuando sintió una mirada la cual desbordaba rabia así que busco de donde venia cuando se topo con dos ojos carmesí que lo miraban fríamente

Alicia se sentía de una manera poco comprensible no quería que se acercara tanto a hayate y por la reacción de la castaña la provoco aun mas tanto que sentía que en cualquier momento desfundaría una flecha con su arco y apuntaría directamente a la cabeza del joven, trato de sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza pero era casi imposible hacerlo

-gracias oga—san –dijo hayate retrocediendo un poco ya que por lo que sintió pudiera jurar que supo de las intenciones de Alicia

-Bien será mejor que nos vallamos antes de que el tiempo nos gane nos retiramos su majestad espero y podamos conversar un poco –decía furuichi haciendo reverencia a nanoha la cual solo asintió con la cabeza

Fate podía sentir su sangre hervir por la forma en que el joven se acercaba y hablaba con nanoha pero debía controlarse o de lo contrario terminaría tirando su propia pared que se construyo para que sus sentimientos no tomaran parte de ella

-no se supone que debería estar trabajando en repara nuestras espadas oga-una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos de esmeralda se acercaba a ellos acompañada de otra joven de cabello azul oscuro y ojos del mismo color

-ah hilda –san y kunieda –san llegan en un buen momento hay unas personas a quien debo presentarles—decia furuichi nervioso por la mirada enojada de hilda

-valla forasteras que hacen aquí-decia hilda un poco desubicada pero con aspecto serio

-mas respeto hilda ella es la Reina de Carem takamachi nanoha y su consejera real yagami hayate –decía oga un poco exaltado

-o perdóne mi atrevimiento su alteza mi nombre es Hildagarde, puede llamarme hilda todos lo hacen y esta joven de aquí es kunieda Aoi nosotras somos las guardias del rey Harlaown –decía hilda con una reverencia

-el gusto es mío ustedes son nuevas aquí no es así—decía nanoha observando a las jóvenes

-así es su majestad nosotros tenemos 2 años de haber venido a servir a su real majestad la Reina Harlaown

–hablo por primera ves kunieda -bueno ya saben quienes somos nosotras dejen presentarles a mis guardianas-estaba por presentarlas nanoha cuando hilda la interrumpió

-no se moleste su alteza sabemos quienes son por los atuendos y que traen y por que la gente habla de la llegada de las gemelas testarossa o ¿me equivoco?—decia hilda mirando fijamente a las hermanas -

valla si que los rumores corren rápido hilda—san pero me gustaría que alguien como tu supiera mi nombre no mi apellido, soy Alicia un gusto—esta acción desconcertó a todos y mas a hayate ya que desde cuando la rubia hablaba así con la demás gente y le extendiera la mano definitivamente sentía los pinchazos en su pecho por la acción de Alicia

-valla la señorita de aquí tiene carisma no crees kunieda-decía hilda tomando la mano de Alicia estrechándola afectivamente lo cual hizo que hayate frunciera mas el seño

-lo que digas hilda—dijo kunieda en un susurro ya que noto algo familiar en fate pero no podía afirmarlo con exactitud lo que era Al igual nanoha sintió un enfado por lo que veía la mirada insistente de kunieda sobre fate y que esta también la mirara fijamente como si con la misma tuvieran un duelo por ver lo que esconde cada una

-¿que es lo que sucede por que me miras asi?—decía fate un poco desconcertada por la mirada insistente de kunieda

-te ves asustada y me gustaría ¿saber por que?—dijo sin mas kunieda lo cual provoco el desconcierto en todos y mas en fate _¿Acaso ella puede ver lo que trato de esconder ?_pensó fate _..No tranquilaste _ _no pasa nada no dejes que vea que te tomo desprevenida_

-no se a que te refieres Aoi—fue lo que dijo la rubia con frialdad

Mientras nanoha se sentía decepcionada ¿por que fate le hablo con tanta familiaridad a la joven ?¿por que tenia que llamarla por su nombre?¿ y a ella la llamaba de distinta manera? como si no la conociera eso la hizo sentirse triste y sola

La tensión se podía sentir en el aire casi como si se pudiera cortar es a tención con una pluma hasta que alguien rompió ese silencio

-así que aquí están todos!-menciono chrono con un sonrisa por ver de nuevo a sus amigas y rostros nuevos

-chrono—kun—dijeron a coro nanoha y hayate

-mis queridas amigas mi madre ya me a contado sobre su llegada me da gusto verlas y a ustedes también hermanas testarossa—dijo mirando a las jóvenes rubias que lo miraban curiosas

-bueno creo que es hora de que entremos al castillo quiero que me cuenten todo que dicen –decía chrono mirando a hayate y nanoha

-si nos disculpa su majestad regresaremos a nuestro labor-hizo una reverencia oga y furuichi mientras se alejaban ya que habían perdido tiempo y cada uno tenia suntos pendientes

Pero furuichi no se daba por vencido antes de darse la vuelta por completo miro a nanoha una vez mas y eso hizo que fate se acercara mas nanoha haciéndole ver que si se acercaba a nanoha ella respondería de la peor manera posible

-bien entonces vamos a dentro-dijo chrono encaminando a sus invitadas

Xxxxxxx

Una vez dentro nanoha , hayate y chrono estaban sentados en la estancia hablando de todo y nada mientras sus guardianas estaban vigilando un poco retiradas de ellos

Era un poco incomodo desde el punto de vista de fate ya que kunieda no dejaba de verla con insistencia y su hermana parecía pasarla bien con hilda

-deja de verme asi—dijo fate con el tono mas frio y grosero que podía usar

-lo hare hasta que comprenda quien eres realmente—aoi pudo notar el asombro de fate pero solo fue por segundos ya que la rubia lo ocultaba demasiado rápido

-eso no te incumbe solo limítate a no meterte en mi camino de lo contrario tendré que hacértelo entender por la fuerza—fate estaba segura que podía intimidarla con esto pero no fue así

-tu no puedes ganarme y la razón es muy sencilla tienes miedo de blandir tu espada—lo dijo seriamente

-¿acaso me estas retando?—dijo un poco alterada fate ya que esta persona la estaba sacando de quicio

-no solo digo lo que puedo ver fate –dijo mirando hacia hilda y Alicia quienes se dieron cuenta de la reacción de la rubia

-discúlpame pero tengo asuntos que hacer con hilda nos veremos pronto—con esto kunieda se retiro seguida de hilda hilda solo se despidió de Alicia

y lo que no vio la rubia es que también la castaña que supuestamente estaba pendiente de su platica real las había visto hayate estaba muy molesta con todo no pensó que a _su Alicia_ le gustaran las rubias exuberantes pero no se rendiría haría que Alicia supiera sobre lo que sentía costara lo que costara

fate solo se limito a pensar en lo sucedido podía sentirlo aoi kunieda era diferente y que podía ver lo que ella quería enterar desde hace 8 años y eso la atemorizaba no quería que nadie viera a la verdadera fate incapaz de hacer algo por si misma levanto la mirada para despejarse un poco de las ideas que la atormentaban y se topo con la mirada azul de nanoha que la veía triste eso la desconcertó pero no podía ir ahora ya que ella misma se sentía asustada y confundida por todo

-bien nanoha espero y me puedas ayudar con lo que te e pedido –dijo chrono sacándola de su trance a nanoha quien pensaba en controlar sus celos que sentía de la guerrera kunieda

-a si no te preocupes yo lo hare, y chrono discúlpame me siento cansada iré a dormir un poco—dijo nanoha en parte era cierto pero quería poder estar sola para poder ordenar sus ideas

-claro nanoha vallan y descansen que hoy será una velada larga—dijo el peliazul levantándose para ir a buscar a su madre

-si me disculpan tengo asuntos que hacer—y con esto chrono salió Naoha y hayate no cruzaron palabra ya que cada quien lidiaba con su propio infierno interno y en silencio las cuatro fueron a sus aposentos

Xxxxxx

Una vez sola nanoha se sentó en su cama y acariciando la perla roja que le dio fate el día en que partió medito las cosas no quería que nadie se acercara de esa manera a fate y la manera en que kunieda la veía la hacia sentir su sangre hervir asi que tomo la decisión le diría a fate lo que sentía , lo haría aun que la rubia la rechazara ella lo haría se lo jugaría todo por ella y asi tal vez la presión que sentía en su pecho disminuiría un poco pero lo haría después del anuncio ya que ahora fate también debería estar descansando

Y sin pensar mas se dejo caer ante el sueño donde ella podía besar a fate las veces que quisiera

Xxxxxxxxxx

En el campo de entrenamiento hilda y kunieda revisaban las nuevas espadas que oga forjo

-sabes oga estas espadas están muy bien echas casi no se siente el peso pero son muy resistentes-dijo kunieda enfundando la espada

-claro soy el mejor en esto no podía dejar en vergüenza el nombre de mi familia -

y dime oga que piensas de las invitadas de la Reina?—menciono hilda -pues ellas son buenas personas además las conozco desde que éramos niños en si eso es lo que pienso—dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia

-se nota tu entusiasmo oga pero se nota que a furuichi le gusta la Reina nanoha—dijo aoi sin bacilar

-siempre le a gustado pero ya sabes furuichi es muy cambiante no lo tomes en serio y si me disculpan tengo armaduras que repara r nos vemos—con esto dicho oga se fue

-por cierto kunieda ¿que es lo que tratas de hacer con fate? Acaso quieres pelear con ella?—dijo hilda mirando a kunieda

-no , no es eso y tu lo sabes—dijo mirando hacia el atardecer

-recuerdas se lo prometí a ella que vería a fate hasta el final y ahora que la vi de nuevo pude ver que la culpa y el miedo la consume-dijo con la voz quebrada por la emoción que el recuerdo de esa persona invadió su mente

-lo se , suzuka la amaba y te lo pidió como favor especial de amistad –dijo suspirando ante el mismo recuerdo

-sin embargo aun no le diré quien soy en realidad no hasta sacarla de su misma oscuridad—lo dijo mirando fijamente a hilda

-lo se solo espero que sepas lo que haces aoi tampoco quiero que salgas lastimada—hilda abrazo a kunieda ella mejor que nadie sabia que la rubia no fue la única que ha estado sufriendo desde hace 8 años

-gracias pero estaré bien se lo prometí y lo cumpliré solo necesito el momento adecuado para hacerlo hilda hare todo lo que este en mi alcance para logarlo si es necesario me la jugare por el todo o nada—y con esto kunieda y hilda regresaron al castillo tratando de no pensar mucho en el recuerdo que suzuka le dejo antes de morir…...

CONTINUARA...

Xxxxxxxxxx

Bien si se que ahora me quieren matar por dejarlo asi de nuevo y les pido una disculpa de antemano por el retraso pero e tenido uno que otro inconveniente por el cual no había podido subirlo además de que la escuela me trae loca y si para el prox capitulo habrá mas nanofate y mas sorpresas el titulo será venciendo al miedo y de nuevo gracias por sus reviews y alertas deberás que me inspiran a seguir además pido disculpas a aquellos que leen en la sombra y que han intentado dejarme sus reviews anónimos no me había fijado que esa función la tenia bloqueada (soy muy descuidada) pero gracias a Kris-tim-chan que me aviso ya lo pude arreglar asi que ahora si me pueden dejar anónimos y con esto espero que lo hayan disfrutado y tratare de actualizar pronto sin mas me despido deseándoles un bonito domingo ! Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
